One little wish, One big switch
by Purplefox135
Summary: What if one tiny wish turned out to be the biggest thing that ever happened to you? Rated T for right now, probably will stay that way. Mostly some Rex/OC
1. The Spell

**Yo, Do not own generator rex, or anything like that. Don't know why I need to say that…**

Chapter 1: The spell

A girl looked down at a book. Her room was dark, just the way she loved it. She hated light, so her lights were dull and the black shades over her window kept out most light. She took a bit of a glittery substance from a vial and poured it into a cauldron. It may have looked just like glitter, but in truth it was fairy dust. She should know, she collected it from her fairy house herself! And do you know how long it takes to pick grain after grain of that stuff out? A long, long, long time! But, she digressed. She looked at the book.

"Hmm…Maybe some Patchouli oil….Yes, that will do nicely." She thought out loud to herself while grabbing the vial. Then she poured it into the cauldron as well. Looking back down at the book, her lips pursed a bit to the side.

"I was hoping not to have to go out for this, but, it looks like I'll need to." She went out and grabbed a cactus leave from the garden. Then she cut it and mashed it, being careful of the thorns. Then she strained and squeezed all the juice from it into the cauldron. After getting all the juice from the table as well, she threw the other parts into a bucket for later use.

"Well, I've got cactus juice in there, now what?" She said as she looked back down at the book. She then moved over to her shelf and grabbed a vial of oil and a little container of spice and put a bit of each into the cauldron.

"There, Cinnamon and Camphor. Now, it looks like I need some Ivy, and a bit of purple grapes." She stated grabbing each from the shelf. Well, actually the grapes came from the mini fridge from there; she liked to keep most ingredients fresh. Then she added each to the cauldron. She looked at the mixture.

"A bit of water might be a good idea…." She said pouring a bit from her cup in. Then she moved it back and pursed her lips as she looked at the next ingredient.

"Wild Grapevines….How am I supposed to get those at this time?" She said to herself. But then she saw the vines growing up the side of her house, and left down to there. She looked at them closely, and decided that yes, they were grapevines, and she hadn't planted them, so they had to be wild grapevines. She took them and put them in the cauldron happily. Looking back at the book, she saw the next ingredient.

"Eye of Newt. Oh, I don't wanna hurt a poor little lizard…." She said looking at the book sadly, but then she noticed something else. "Oh, it's just a term for a berry. Well that isn't so bad. Although I will need to be careful. Says here it's poisonous. And also called deadly nightshade." She went outside, after getting a picture of the berry off of the internet, and into the forest. She looked and looked for the elusive berry. She was starting to fret. Then, she saw it! She picked 7 red berries then went back to the room and crushed the berries then put them into the cauldron as well. She looked down at the book and after words reached into the fridge and grabbed a pomegranate. She then squeezed the juice into the cauldron as well. She looked at the cauldron. Yes, it was almost ready. Just a few more ingredients. She grabbed some curry and put it in there with everything else. Then some chopped up banana went into the cauldron. And then, some pepper. Yogurt followed. Then, it was finally done. Well, almost. She put it on a burner, and smelled the aroma as she stirred it and it heated up. She then pulled it off the burner. Perfect. She heard some tossing and turning from the other bedrooms. She was glad to have done this while they were all asleep. She poured the substance into a goblet. She held it in her hands carefully. She then made her wish on it and poured it on her rug. The smell wafted up and it smelt amazing. She went into her bed and closed her eyes, the smell lulling her too sleep. Little did she know that as she was sleeping, the potion was drying, into an odd shape. The shape of a mirror. A flash lit up her room briefly, and suddenly a mirror was lying on her rug.

XxXxX

She woke up that morning and stretched. It was a Saturday morning, just as she had planned. She looked at the rug, and saw the puzzling sight. The rug was dry, as expected, but there was now a mirror there that she had never even seen before, let alone placed on the rug. She went over to it and hesitantly picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She noticed something weird about the mirror. When she looked into it, she saw not her, well, it was sort of her, but it was a cartoon version of her. Like from generator rex. She then remembered and looked at the mirror closer, and on the back was engraved:

'_Just so you know, rub the heart when you're ready to go._' As she read this, her heart raced. Her wish, it had come true! She had her way into that world, and more importantly away from this one. She had to hold down her squeal of glee. She then grabbed her book and put it in a tote bag, along with her iPod, laptop, a few more of her spell books, a couple of DVD's, some CD's, and of course her chocolate. Next she went to the mirror. She looked at it happily. She rubbed the little carving of a heart on the top of the mirror. Suddenly, the cartoon reflection of her disappeared and a purple and black swirling vortex replaced the mirror, sucking her in. Soon she was surrounded by the purple and black vortex. She was suddenly somewhat scared. She held on tightly to her bag and prayed that she wouldn't get hurt in all of this…..

So, that's the end of this one. Tell me what you think!


	2. The Boys

**Whelp, I'm determined to reinstate the disclaimer every time instead of just saying 'disclaimer chapter one' so Do not own generator rex. There, happy? Good for you. Lol. Just kidding! Lots of hugs for you guys for reading! Oh, and I realized I didn't give an explanation for what she looked like, so it's in this one. **

Chapter 2: The Boys

The girl rubbed her head. Ow. Landing on her head really hurt. She caught her reflection in a window. She looked just like she had in the mirror. Her reddish brown hair still reached down slightly past her shoulders, her pale skin was still, well, pale, and she was still about 5 foot 4 inches. She had on a purple T-shirt, and blue jeans with some black boots. There were only two visible changes. Her eyes were now purple, and she looked like a cartoon from generator rex. She smiled at herself. Then she frowned. She had left out a couple of major details in this plan. She had no place to stay, she had no extra clothes, no food, no water, and no idea of how to find Rex. She felt like a bigger idiot than ever. Why didn't she think this through? Oh yeah, cause when she had made the plan she was hopped up on soda and anger. She heard a bell ring and hinges creaking, and noticed the door of a store across the street was opening, and out of it were coming a boy with black hair, tan skin, and eyes the EXACT same color as her hair, and another boy with blond hair, pale skin like hers, and blue eyes.

'_Noah and Rex….._' she wearily thought to herself. Well, that was one problem down, and a whole bunch more to go. She noticed the boys were looking at her, and she looked back to the window blushing. She had pretty much no clue on what to do. She didn't do well with guys…. Yet another thing she hadn't thought through. Then, the two seemed to be having a struggle and racing over to her. She raised her eyebrow and remembered something else. A lot of boys who didn't know her when she was little tended to like her. This thought made her smile, along with the fact that the two were now practically wrestling to get to her first. Then, Rex finally broke free and ran over to her straitening himself up and putting on a smile, which had he had more energy would have been cheesy, but since he was tired it looked nice.

"Hi, I'm Rex." He said, and her smile grew as she noted the now messy hair, and the fact that half of the jacket was off. She giggled a bit and pointed to it and as he looked down he blushed when he noticed this and immediately corrected the problem. Noah then raced over, his hair also messy, but hey, his jacket was on right. She resisted the urge to frown. She didn't like most blond guys….They tended to be jerks to her. But, she knew Noah was nice and smiled at him.

"And I'm Noah." He said. She could tell he hated being second.

"Well, Rex and Noah, I'm Molly." She said with glee. Each boy put on a big smile.

"Well, how about we give you a lift home? It wouldn't be good of us to leave you alone at this time of night." Rex said, and she for the first time noticed that here, it was night! Go figure. She was actually tired too, which made absolutely NO sense. And of course there was that home thing…. Rex noticed her frown, and got a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I, I don't have a home." She said finally realizing how much of a bad thing that was. Both of the boys looked at each other, then looked to her with concern.

"That's terrible." Noah said. Then Rex looked up with a wide eyed smiling expression.

"I've got it!" he shouted.

"What?" Molly asked.

"You can come stay with me!" Rex answered with a smile.

"What?" Molly and Noah said at the same time.

"Do either of you have a better idea?" Rex asked, crossing his arms upset. Molly and Noah looked at each other. Molly shrugged.

"Better than sleeping on the streets." She said. She walked over to rex, and he started to see something wrong with HIS plan. He was gonna have to show her that he was an Evo, AND he lived at Providence. And no doubt Six would have something to say about this…. Little did he know of how she knew all of these things. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay, don't freak." Rex said before he made his motorcycle. Molly cocked her head and got a questionable look on her face.

"Why would this make me freak?" she asked curiously. Rex looked at her with surprise, along with Noah.

"Because I'm an Evo!" Rex answered. She giggled.

"Well I knew that silly." She said. Noah and Rex looked surprised.

"How?" They both asked. And she suddenly realized that maybe a bit too much info had been given off…..

"I saw you on the news!" She blurted out franticly. She mentally slapped herself. How in the hell could she have seen him on the news if she was homeless?

"Okay." Rex asked not questioning himself, or her for that matter.

"…Okay…." Noah said. He was smarter than his friend and knew enough to question this. She was a bit afraid of Noah figuring out her secret…..But that was highly unlikely. She climbed behind Rex and Noah hesitantly climbed behind her. He wrapped his hands around her stomach, thinking the waist would be inappropriate, and the chest would DEFINATLY get him a slap across the face. Molly just wrapped her hands and arms around Rex's chest as he began to drive off. With the wind in their hair, and in Molly's eyes, (Rex had his goggles and Noah inexplicably had a helmet with him) she was happy about all of the fun experiences this had brought her so far. Going onto a motorcycle, she was normally terrified of the idea. But with Rex…. She knew he would NEVER harm her, or let her get harmed. She wasn't even wearing a HELMET, but she didn't care. Nothing else mattered right now. She was not only facing a big fear of hers, but she was also in a cartoon universe, holding on to a guy which she thought was SUPER cute, and going to providence.

How many other fan girls could say that?

**Well, I'm super happy that you guys read this! Please send more reviews! And of course read more…. **

_Rex: Why wouldn't they? I'm here._

**Me: Rex…. Don't go getting full of yourself.**

_**Noah: Too late. About 2 years to late actually…..**_

_Rex: HEY!_

**Me: You guys stop fighting! You've got to be in one unharmed piece next time.**

_**Rex and Noah: You're right….**_


	3. The Meeting

**Here it is again! Only this time….**

_Rex: What?_

**Me: You do it.**

_Rex: WHAT? No way._

**Me: Aw come on, you know what to do!**

_Rex: NO! Absolutely, positively, 100% no._

**Me: *gives puppy dog look***

_Rex: Fine… She does not own generator rex, happy?_

**Me: Who? Me or them?**

_Rex: Both._

**Me: I can't speak for them, but I'm super happy.**

_Rex: K…._

**Me: And now, after a long time of doing that… Kinda pointless…. But, here's your story.**

Chapter 3: The Meeting

It didn't take long until they got there, but when they did trouble was already waiting for them.

In the form of Doctor Holiday and Agent Six.

Doctor Holiday didn't scare her, but Six, she had seen what that man could do with a pair of Katana's, and it wasn't pleasant. He was nice though….. Let's just say there were mixed feelings. She kinda hid behind Rex. She didn't like it when people stared at her… Luckily she moved behind him just in time. The two adults hadn't even noticed her presence. To them, it was only Noah and Rex.

"Where have you two been?" Holiday scolded. Six looked with his normal cold stare.

"Out in the city." Rex said with a smile. He wouldn't talk about Molly until they calmed down. He had no desire to die at 15.

"You could have called." Six stated upset.

"Yeah, but then you would have come and gotten me. And that would have been less than ideal." Rex retorted. All Holiday and Six could do was look at each other.

"Fine, but come inside! You missed training!" Holiday demanded.

"Well, the thing is doc; we have a more pressing matter to deal with." Rex said.

"What is that pre tell?" She asked upset. Then Rex moved to the side and revealed Molly. She made a sound like an 'Eep!' and tried to get back behind him, but he just kept moving out of the way. Finally Molly decided that it was just making them stare at her more, so she stayed put, looking down at the floor. She looked up once, and only once, and that look told her all she needed to know. Holiday's eyes were bugging out of her head at the sight of her, and Six was glaring at Rex, then at Noah, then, Gulp, at her.

"Rex, may we speak to you? Alone?" Six asked. He grabbed Rex by his ear and started to pull him along, and as he did this Noah began to sneak away, but heard Six say:

"Noah. You too." Noah dropped his head in defeat and followed. Holiday looked at her, then at them, then back at her. Then finally Holiday said:

"Go to Rex's room and wait. If anyone gives you trouble tell them Doctor Holiday sent you." And left. Molly's body shook a bit with anticipation. This, this was a fan girls dream. She was going to get to see Rex's ROOM. She resisted the urge to hop up and down, or skip there. She just walked there, surprisingly without difficulty. Usually she got lost just about anywhere. When she was in, she sat down on Rex's bed. She looked around the room. Ah…..The possibilities are endless. Or rather, WERE endless. That kinda left as soon as the chimp came in. Bobo….Of course! He hadn't gone with them, so he didn't know anything. About this situation at the least. He looked her up and down.

"Rex….What did you do?" He asked. Her eyes opened wide. Rex? What resemblance did she have to Rex? Beside her hair being the color of his eyes, I mean.

"I'm not Rex. I'm one hundred percent girl. Always have been, more than likely always will." Molly stated. She crossed her arms. Bobo looked at her again.

"So what are you doing in Rex's room?" Bobo asked. Molly REALLY hoped he wouldn't guess the obvious reason.

"Well, quite honestly I don't know." She said. It was true. Out of all the places the doctor could have sent her, why Rex's room?

"Well, you happen to know where he is?" He asked. Molly smiled. Now THAT she did know.

"I think they went to go talk somewhere." She answered, even though she knew exactly where they are and who they were talking to.

"Kay. See ya girlie." He said as he left. She kept smiling as he left then she let out a big yawn. She was so tired. She laid her head down on the bed. Maybe she could rest for a few minutes…

In a matter of SECONDS she was out like a light,

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile… _

"The answer is NO Rex." White said.

"Aw come on!" Rex pleaded.

"I agree with White on this one. There is no way that girl is staying here." Holiday stated firmly.

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"She has her OWN family Rex." Six said.

"Um, actually...She doesn't." Noah added.

"Well that is of no concern to us. We are NOT an orphanage, contrary to what you seem to believe." White said. Rex gave a pleading look.

"**Por favor**? (1)" he asked. Holiday weakened and looked to White. White weakened and looked to Six. Six stood his ground.

"No. Absolutely NOT Rex." Six stated. Rex kept looking at him pleadingly.

"Come on!" Rex again begged.

"The answer is no." Six said sternly. Just then, Bobo walked in.

"Hey, you guys know about the girl in Rex's room? She seems cool." He said closing the door. Rex smiled and gestured to Bobo, as if his statement explained it all.

"You really think a complement from Bobo is gonna make us want to let her stay MORE or LESS?" Holiday asked. Rex frowned. Time for the trump card.

"Either she stays or we both go. Your choice." Rex said sternly.

"What's so special about this girl?" Holiday inquired.

"Are you getting jealous Doc?" Rex retorted with a smirk. She just glared at him. The smirk went off of his face. "Okay, fine. I don't know WHAT'S special about her….She's just…..Amazing….." He stared off into space.

"Noah, Rex, Bobo, leave for a moment. I'd like to talk to Six and Holiday for a second." White said. They looked at each other, but decided it was best not to argue for now. They left the room, and both adults turned their attention to White once again.

"I think this may actually work to our advantage." White stated.

"How do you figure?" Six asked.

"Well, his absurd crush on the enemy-" White began.

"Circe." Holiday corrected. Was she the only one who paid attention to names?

"Circe," White corrected, "Has gone on long enough. This girl might be just what we need to counteract the hold that girl and by a further extent Van Kleiss have on him."

"You can't be serious." Both of the other adults said at once. Six said this because he felt that putting Rex with Noah made matters worse, so adding another damn teenager to the mix would never make it better. Holiday said this because she didn't like the idea of having that girl here in the first place, and the idea of controlling Rex that way was sickening.

"I am. Neither of them would know about it. I just feel that having this girl around might help even the odds a little." White said. Six groaned and face palmed, but Holiday thought about it some more. It wasn't as bad as what they had tried to do with Noah….. She disliked Circe a LOT more then she disliked this new girl….. And it was basically just using his hormones… Wait. That last one made her feel bad. It was like controlling a dog with sounds. Using whatever weakness you could find… It made her feel horrible. They both opened their mouths to argue.

"No arguments. It has already been decided. You will get the girl a room right next to his. White out." He finally stated. Then the screen went blank. Both remaining adults sighed and went to go do what he had said. It didn't take long; the room was already there, it just needed guess work to get what she wanted in there. Six and Holiday went into Rex's room, where Rex and Noah were standing beside his bed, blowing horns and making a lot of noise.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Six and Holiday screamed at the boys. They stopped immediately.

"Well, we came back to Rex's room to hang out….." Noah said trailing off.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, what's she doing on your bed?" Noah asked looking at Rex._

"_I guess Holiday must have told her to come here. She must have been dead tired. She doesn't seem to be waking up." Rex explained._

"_Well, I guess we should try to wake her up." Noah said. _

"…_.Okay, but __Suavemente por favor." Rex complied sadly. Noah gently grabbed her shoulder and gave a tiny shake._

"_Molly? Wake up." He said gently. She didn't even stir. _

"_Let me try." He said gently nudging Noah out of the way and grabbing her shoulder gently, but a bit tighter than Noah had. He shook a bit harder too, and spoke a bit louder._

"_Molly? It's time to get up now." Rex said._

_Flashback over_

"So basically you ended up getting in a war over who could wake her up?" Six asked. Noah and Rex looked at each other.

"Yeah….." They answered sheepishly.

"There's a simpler way to do it." Holiday said. She stepped over to the light switch and flashed it on and off. Molly immediately sat up in bed.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY?" She shouted confused. She looked around and it all suddenly came back to her.

"You know, you are a really heavy sleeper." Rex said with a smile. She smiled back, but a nagging doubt couldn't help but to be at the back of her mind.

'_You never used to be._' It said. She shooed it away. A change in sleeping habits wasn't a big deal.

"Well, what can I say?" She said.

"Well I've got to go, calculus test and all." Noah said before leaving. Molly gave a little wave, and then she looked to Holiday and Six.

"Well, White has decided to let you stay." Holiday stated. Rex did a fist pump in the air.

"Yes! Esto es increíble! (2)" He screamed. The little nagging doubt in the back of her mind returned, this time with a more reasonable complaint.

'_You understood what he said. You didn't learn that in Spanish club. There is something WRONG here! You one hundred percent understood that without even a second thought, like it was your first language or something! This is not right!_' It complained. Molly had to admit, it was right. Suddenly knowing Spanish was cool, but freaky. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. But, against her better judgment, she ignored it. Instead of looking upset by this discovery, she just smiled.

"Yeah!" She said, "So where am I sleeping?" Holiday resisted the urge to look upset by what she was saying next.

"Right next door." She stated. Rex's smile grew even wider, and although Molly's did too, her heart was beating insanely fast.

"Come this way." Six said, and guided her. They opened the door, and Molly got an ear-to-ear smile on her face. The room was painted a dark purple, had a loft bed, a bunch of awesome posters, a desk and comfy chair, several dressers, a bathroom of course, a plasma 50 inch flat screen, a DVD player, and a rocking stereo, not to mention the AWSOME book shelf.

"Oh Dios mío! (3)" Rex breathed out with amazement. Molly again noticed she knew what he said, but ignored it for the time being. Molly gave a small squeal and hugged Six and Holiday. Rex could have sworn he saw…No, it couldn't have been. Could it? Did Six just smile? Hmm…

"THANK YOU!" She screamed. She let go of them and her smile was still stretching across her face.

"We'll leave you two alone." Six said. He then dragged Holiday, much against her protest, out of the room, as Molly pulled Rex over to hang out.

**Spanish translation**

**Por favor= Please**

**Esto es increíble= This is incredible!**

**Oh Dios mío= Oh my God! **

**Well, thanks for reading this extra-long chapter. **

_Rex: It WAS extra long. What's up with that?_

**Me: Well, I really had a lot that I wanted to fit. Plus, If YOU'RE such a writing wiz, maybe you should write it yourself!**

_Rex: NO!_

**Me: *smirks* That's what I thought…..**


	4. The Intrusion

**HEY! I don't own generator rex. But, you will know when I do because you shall see Molly. Unless of course that's what they already have planed, in which case that's not a good sign for us, because it means that they've hit rock bottom and are searching our stories for Ideas. Awesome as the ideas they get from us may be, it means that we could see all of this by just reading. **

_Rex: So, what can we look forward to in this chapter?_

**Me: If you stick around you'll find out now won't you?**

_Rex: You make things so much more difficult than they need to be. _

**Me: I do not!**

_Rex: Yeah, you do._

**Me: NO!**

_Rex: You totally do!_

_**Noah: You're both right!**_

**Me: That makes no sense.**

_Rex: How can we both be right?_

_**Noah: Because she makes it a tiny bit harder, but not by a big margin. **_

_Rex: True…_

**Me: Well, how about we start this story?**

_**Rex and Noah: YEAH!**_

Chapter 4: The Intrusion

The Spanish thing still bothered Molly. And the purple eyes and sleeping didn't comfort her. What was wrong….? UGH! This was hopeless. She looked down from the top of her bed. She thought about jumping off… The ladder was really starting to bug her….. She decided. It was time to try to jump. So, she did. She almost landed on her face, but just before she hit the floor, her mind screamed '_STOP!_' and she waited for the impact, and waited, and waited, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she was floating 2 inches above the floor.

"Woah!" She voiced.

X_x_X_x_X

"Six, I KNOW something's wrong! These Evo readings are off the charts! It's that girl!" Holiday worried.

"Holiday, in case you haven't noticed we have a big room full of incurable Evo's, and a teenage Evo. You don't think that might have something to do with it?" Six asked.

"No, I compensate for each and every Evo! I'm telling you Six, something is WRONG with that girl!" Holiday scorned.

"Tell you what. We'll go to her room and if she is doing something Evoish you can yell AH-HA! And go tell White. But I'll bet you $20 that she's just watching movies and eating chocolate." Six reasoned. Holiday smiled.

"I'll take that bet!" She happily stated, and so they went to her room.

X_x_X_x_X

Okay, so she was floating. Cool, but strange. Yeah, something was defiantly wrong, and she had two theories. One, the trip through the portal caused several changes in her, or Two, she was now an Evo. Neither were good things. She slowly steadied herself and realized she wasn't floating, she was FLYING. Yeah, she turned into an Evo. She slowly lowered herself down to the floor. This was awesome. She'd talk to Holiday about it later. She grabbed a DVD and some chocolate from her bag, just as Holiday busted in and yelled:

"AH-Haaaaaaaaaaa…." trailing off at the end when she saw Molly had a DVD and some chocolate.

"Yeah, you caught me! I'm a chocoholic who likes to watch movies." Molly said sarcastically. She saw Holiday hand Six twenty bucks before leaving. Maybe talking to Holiday about this wasn't the best idea…. But Six…. Six had been fairly nice to her. She could talk to Six. But not right now. She wanted to find out a bit more about this before she went and did something stupid. Plus she kinda wanted to watch her movie. She turned it on just as Rex and Noah walked in the room. She looked to them with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"We were hoping you were doing something cool." Noah said.

"We're bored out of our skulls." Rex added.

"Well all I'm doing is watching a movie and eating chocolate." Molly explained. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Better than what we were doing." Noah said as both boys sat down on either side of her.

"And what was that?" Molly asked pressing play.

"Staring at the ceiling." Rex explained popping a Hershey's kiss into his mouth. As Molly laughed and they watched the movie.

X_x_X_x_X

_Meanwhile…_

Van Kleiss looked at the scene from his minion's Video-Screen-like eyeball. A wicked smile formed on his lips. So, White was trying to outdo him huh? Well that could be fixed. There were a few ways to do this. Kidnap this girl, get Circe to wrap him around her finger tighter so this new girl had no chance, or eliminate this girl. He figured that kidnapping the girl/ getting her to join them was the best first option. He dismissed his minion with a wave of the hand. He wouldn't tell Circe about this. Yet.

"Breach." He called and a portal appeared in front of him. Breach stepped out of it.

"Yes master?" Breach asked.

"Get Biowulf and Scalamander. I've got a new plan. Make sure Circe know's nothing about this." Van Kleiss commanded.

"Yes master." Breach said disappearing back into the portal. Van Kleiss's smile grew. Soon, he would have the solution to his Rex problem…..

X_x_X_x_X

The movie had just been finished. It was kinda late, so Rex had gone to bed, and with his parents permission, Noah was spending the night. Molly was in a purple nightgown, and in bed. She yawned and laid down. As she was about to go to sleep, a loud crash woke her up. A whole bunch of alarms ensued. She got up and went outside to see Rex fighting Biowulf. She smacked her head. Van Kleiss. Of course! But what was he here for? She watched Rex throw Biowulf to the side just as Scalamander came up. She went to try and help with her limited combat styles, but she was grabbed from behind by a mechanical glove. She tried to scream, but another hand covered her mouth. She tried to squirm away, but she was powerless. She looked up to see the horrible Van Kleiss himself. Then it crossed her mind.

'_They're here for me._' She thought as she was dragged on to Van Kleiss's ship.

"Retreat! We've got what we need." Van Kleiss said as they all came back through a portal, and on the ship, they all were transported back. Molly tried to scream for Rex, but it was muffled and none of them could hear her. She was trapped.

**WHYYYYYYYYYY? **

_Rex: Why what?_

**Me: Unfortunately I can't tell you yet or it will ruin the story. Which, by the way, You all need to keep reading. **


	5. The Rescue, Maybe

**I feel kinda sad…. I don't know why…OH YEAH! It's because I don't own Generator Rex. So be sad with me but don't sue me, k?**

_Rex: So NOW are you gonna tell me why you were screaming in agony?_

**Me: Again no. **

_Rex: Come on….. Por favor?_

**Me: No.**

_Rex: *pouts*_

**Me: Don't try to get me to go fan girl either. It won't work.**

_Rex: Fine, just start on the story already so I can find out for myself._

**Me: Fine. Take all the fun out of it… But here is chapter 5.**

_Rex: Good._

**Me: NO CRITIZISM FROM YOU! Or did you want something bad to happen to you…..?**

_Rex: NO! It's cool. _

**Me: That's what I thought. NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN! **

Chapter 5: The Rescue….Maybe

White was very displeased. Not ONLY had Van Kleiss successfully broken into headquarters, he managed to keep them busy long enough to get what he wanted. Although they hadn't quite figured out what that was yet. He was still waiting for the drone, or soldier as he called them to their faces, to come back with the report of what was here and what was missing. And speak of the devil, the drone walked into the room.

"Well sir," reported the drone, "it seems everyone and everything is accounted for, except for one person." Well, if a drone was all that Van Kleiss had taken then it wasn't a problem.

"So who was it?" Asked White, feigning interest.

"Um, the girl sir. Molly I believe." The drone sheepishly replied.

"WHAT?" White yelled. Of course! Van Kleiss must have somehow found out about the girl, and decided to kidnap her. He wanted to either eliminate the other influence or even to get her on their side! Two girls are better than one. Well, except that Breach. Rex didn't seem to care about Breach for some reason. But, that wasn't the problem.

"White!" Came a voice running into the room. White face palmed. Of course Rex had already found out.

"Yes Rex?" He asked trying to seem calm. He didn't want Rex to find out about what he had planned for the girl, so he had to seem like the girl was a small priority, no matter how big a priority she really was.

"Molly's missing! I think Van Kleiss took her!" Rex answered.

"I know. This soldier just told me." White explained.

"Well we have to go save her!" Rex said. White sighed. This is the part where he needed to lie.

"Rex the girl is not of concern of us." White stated.

"Well she's of concern to me!" Rex argued.

"The answer is no Rex." White replied.

"Come on! I have to go save her!" Rex pleaded. He looked at White helplessly.

"Fine, but she is of MINOR PRIORITY! If you are to get into danger, you shall save yourself first!" White commanded.

"Aw, there's no need to worry." Rex stated.

"I'm serious Rex. You shall put your own safety first. And of course you must take Six." White replied. Rex's shoulders slumped.

"Aww, come on!" Rex complained.

"You're taking Six or not going." White said.

"Fine…" Rex complied. Six stepped in.

"Very well. I'll get the jump jet ready." Six stated.

"Departure time is 1 hour from now." White said.

"Very well sir." Six answered.

X_x_X_x_X

Molly struggled against the chains that held her. She had a slight blush on her face. She WAS locked up in a room with chains tying her into a kneeling position, while she was wearing just a nightgown. She was so angry! If Van Kleiss came anywhere NEAR her, she was gonna bite his good hand off. Speak of the devil, on the other side of the cage was him.

"So, do you feel like joining us now?" Van Kleiss asked. Molly frowned.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. NEVER!" She answered. Van Kleiss frowned.

"Very well. I'll be back in another hour." Van Kleiss commented. Then he left. Molly went back to struggling. She wasn't gonna take this! She knew White wasn't gonna let any of them save her, so her only hope was to break free herself. Or that Rex didn't listen to orders like normal and saved her. She could imagine it. Rex bursting in on his boogie pack, all of the red alarms flashing on and off with the sound…..

She opened her eyes and realized that wasn't her imagination. The alarms WERE going off. Rex! He had actually come to save her! Her struggling commenced with renewed vigor. She kept squirming and yanking and going, desperate to break free. She tried harder and harder, but all she got for her efforts was a creek and an accidental twist that landed her on her face.

'_Wait, a creek?' _She thought, '_Where there is a creek, there is loosening of some sort, and if there is loosening of some sort, there is a chance to break out.'_ She struggled even harder, but she didn't get another creek or any other results. She kept trying though, she was never one to give up. Just then, Rex burst through the wall, Biowulf at the other end of his fist. Seconds later, Van Kleiss, Breach, and Scalamander burst through the door after them.

"REX!" She yelled, but he didn't seem to notice. For the first time, she saw that there was an Evo by the left wall. It looked like a mix between a scorpion and an octopus. It was looking at her, and Rex didn't even seem to see IT. She glared at the Evo.

"What's going on? Why can't he hear me?" She asked.

"You are invisible, and inaudible to anyone not under the influence of my power." The Evo blankly replied.

"So in other words, They cannot see me and hear me unless you make it so others can't hear or see them?" Molly asked.

"Pretty much." The Evo replied. Molly sighed. It would have been really useful if the flying power she had found was laser eye beams, or something that she could hit this Evo with. Then, a bright idea entered her head. What if flying wasn't her only power, besides Spanish understanding, just her only FOUND one? Maybe if she tried hard and focused, she COULD find out she had eyebeams! Molly looked at the Evo and concentrated. She felt it, heat was building up in her eyes! She didn't know how to release it, but she better find out quick! She thought and thought, but she couldn't think of anything. Finally the heat became too much, and she shut her eyes. She heard something that sounded like excruciating pain. She opened her eyes to see the Evo on its back, trying to get up. She did it! But, was the Evo still focusing on her? She looked to Rex. He still hadn't noticed her, but that could be because of the fight. She decided to try.

"REX!" She yelled out. This time he noticed her.

"Molly…?" He questioned, looking her way. She MAY have not picked the best time though, because as he was looking at her, Biowulf punched him in the face. She looked over to the Evo, which was almost up. She didn't have much time.

'Help!' is what she TRIED to yell, but it ended up being "He-" As she was cut off by the Evo's power. Rex saw her disappear and heard how her voice was suddenly cut off, and was concerned. He continued to fight, and fight hard to save Molly.

Meanwhile, Molly was busy with a fight of her own. She decided that no matter how many times she blasted that Evo, it was just gonna get up again and redo the illusion. So she decided that the more direct approach would be to get rid of the chains. She looked behind her and zapped them. She stood up and smiled. The Evo didn't seem to notice, he was busy watching the fight. She walked up to him, tapped him on what she presumed to be his shoulders, and when he turned around, punched him square in the face.

"OW! Geez, what's your problem? First you zap me, then you punch me! What's wrong with you?" The Evo asked.

"Well, you kinda, I don't know, ARE RUINING MY CHANCE OF RESCUE?" She screamed at him.

"Well I'm sorry, But I've gotta stay here after you leave!" The Evo argued rolling it's….. Eyes?

"Well, I can hurt you to get this Illusion off, or we can pretend you're hurt. What do you prefer?" She asked upset. He frowned. He thought about it, and decided he had been hurt enough by this girl for one day.

"OW!" He screamed, falling over, closing his…Again, eyes? She felt the illusion turn off, and everyone look at her, mouths open and gaping.

"What, did you think I'd play the damsel in distress forever?" She asked with a smirk. She jumped up and gave a round house kick to Biowulf, who had Rex pinned down, Sending him right into the wall. The others seemed to come out of there shock, except for Rex. This unfortunately gave Breach the opportunity she needed. She grabbed Rex's arms with her upper hands and his legs with her lower hands. Molly got a grimace on her face.

"You'd better let him go. NOW." She stated.

"And what if we don't?" Asked Van Kleiss. She glared at him.

"Then I promise an Eternity in Hell won't be anything compared to the suffering I shall deal to you." She said in a calm, cold, icy voice. Van Kleiss got a bit afraid, because the ice cold fire in her eyes told him she meant that with all her heart and would make absolutely sure that promise was kept. But Breach didn't see her eyes, nor did she feel the anger flowing from her.

"Ha! What's a helpless little girl gonna do against us?" She sneered. She tightened her grip on Rex's arms and Legs to make it to where he screamed out in pain. The room was at a standstill. Biowulf had cornered Six, who had Scalamander at sword point, so those three could not move from their positions. Van Kleiss was still petrified by the pure anger of her stare, and she was absolutely furious with Breach, but even through all of that rage and fury, was carefully planning. She couldn't just run at Breach and kick her ass, She might block with Rex. And She could see no other way to solve the problem. Except…..

"AH! Flying purple monkeys!" She randomly screamed and pointed. Everyone looked to where she had pointed, because that was not something you heard every day. But, while they were distracted, she ran up to Breach and gave her a hard kick in the back, and caught Rex when she instinctively let go of him from the pain.

"OW! That was a dirty trick!" Breach complained. Molly smirked.

"Did I ever once say I played fair?" She replied. Then she frowned.

"Now, unless you feel like dying today, I highly recommend that you MOVE YOUR BUTT!" She screamed. Breach quickly moved, this time not only seeing the fury in her eyes, but hearing it in her voice. Molly set Rex down and began to walk out.

"COME ON SIX I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" She yelled behind her. Six quickly ran out, the girl's anger scaring even HIM now. Biowulf and Scalamander made no move to stop him, afraid of invoking the girl's wrath upon themselves. Van Kleiss watched as she left, and thought to himself, '_That girl could be more than just Rex's catnip, if she continues like this, she could be either a valuable weapon/ally or a harmful enemy… Unlike Rex and Six, she doesn't seem to DO rules. She does what she wishes. And anyone who gets in her way would be a fool. So, I suppose I must play the part of the fool until I can either get her to join us or get her out of the picture._'

**Well then…. Looks like Molly's in for some trouble. This cannot be good. MARK MY WORDS! **

_Rex: What is it with you and yelling random things?_

**Me: HEY! They're not random!**

_Rex: They are to me….._

**Me: HEY! You understood the last one in the long run didn't you?**

_Rex: Yes, which reminds me….. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

**Me: Everything. So? **

_Rex: *Sigh* nevermind… _

**Me: Well keep reading everyone. BYE!**

_Rex: Adios!_


	6. A Little Nap

**OH WHY? Oh wait. Because I don't own generator rex. Hmm… Oh, and a bit extra for this one, I also do not own Bayushki Bayu.**

_**Noah: Why have I not been in here?**_

**Me: I don't know. I write it as I go. You're not in all the Generator Rex shows either, but do you EVER complain to them?**

_**Noah: There's a difference. You ALLOW us to complain to you with this.**_

**Me: It was intended for you to keep me company, Not make it to where I couldn't hear myself think.**

_**Noah: You suck…..**_

**Me: You suck! I'm not talking to you anymore, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

_**Noah: I'm not in your house. I'm in your story.**_

**Me: Weren't you complaining that you weren't? AH! MY BRAIN! Get out before you confuse me anymore.**

_**Noah: Fine…..**_

**Me: Good. Now I can get back to work…**

_Rex: Hey Purplefox!_

**Me: *Slams head against keyboard repeatedly***

_Rex: What did I do?_

Chapter 6: A Little Nap

Molly was sitting in her room. As soon as she got back, White decided that since Van Kleiss was after her, she needed to be in Maximum Lockdown. She hadn't been able to hang out with Rex, because the guards took their jobs to a new height. She wasn't aloud out, and no one was allowed in. But she had a plan. She had a foolproof lullaby that she was gonna sing. It never failed to put people to sleep.

"_Sleep my child, my lovely child, bayushki bayu. Over head, the moon shines bright, looking down on you._" She sang, "_I will tell you fairytales; sing sweet songs to you. Close your eyes and go to sleep, bayushki bayu._" She smiled as she heard yawning from outside.

"_Loolah, lulla, loolah, lullaby. Lullaby. Close your eyes, go to sleep, Bayushki Bayu._" She sang,_ "Hush don't cry, you'll be alright. Snuggled safe and warm. While I sing this lullaby and rock you in my arms. While the stars shine, may your dreams come true. Close your eyes and go to sleep, Bayushki Bayu. Loolah, lulla, loolah, lullaby. Lullaby. Close your eyes and go to sleep, bayushki bayu. Loolah, lulla, loolah, lullaby. Lullaby. Close your eyes, Bayushki Bayu._" She heard snoring from outside. She smiled. She opened the door, and sure enough, the guards were all asleep. She giggled to herself. How awesome! She walked next door to Rex's room, and walked in, and found him sleeping soundly on the floor, with a video game controller in his hand. Luckily as he had fallen asleep he had accidentally hit pause, so the game wasn't going without him. The song must have gotten to more people than just the guards! But how much of providence was asleep right now? She quickly looked around providence and noticed everyone was asleep!

'_Wow, this place has amazing acoustics!' _She thought. She flew back to Rex's room, knowing no one would see her flying. She looked at Rex. He looked so… UNCOMFORTABLE on the floor. She picked him up (noting that she was a lot stronger than usual) and set him on the bed. She was gonna wake him up, but she saw how…. CUTE he looked when he was sleeping, the slightly messy hair, how his nose crinkled a bit sometimes, and the slight tug at the corner of his lips that let you know he was having a good dream. It just wasn't in her to disturb that. Hearing all the snoring in providence made HER sleepy, but she couldn't go to her OWN bedroom. Those guards would be asleep for a few more hours unless someone intentionally woke them up. If Van Kleiss broke in, she would be a sitting duck! So, she did the only thing she could. She lifted up the covers and snuggled up to Rex. He surprisingly snuggled right back to her, and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She was shocked, but she didn't say anything. She just curled up closer, and fell asleep.

X_x_X_x_X

In the morning, Rex woke up. He yawned, and realized he had his arms wrapped around something. He looked down, and saw Molly in his arms. He blushed a deep red, and was gonna wake her up and ask her what was going on, when he noticed a note by his head. It explained everything that had happened. He smiled. He looked down at her, and noticed how beautiful she looked when she slept. He was so ashamed of himself for thinking that, but while she was curled up against him he couldn't help but notice all of her soft, sometimes dainty features. Like how her hair looked when it swept down into her face. He was so upset with himself. Anyone else would've just waked her up and taken her back to her room, but he was just sitting there watching her sleep. And that made him insanely creepy. He sighed. He didn't want to wake her up… He was such a wimp. The longer he let her stay, the more chance there was of someone coming in and seeing them like this, which he KNEW Six would have a conniption about, let alone White or Holiday. He felt her move and saw her slight smile. He was such a bad person. But right now, he didn't care. He buried his head in her hair. He had never felt so safe….. And with that thought, he fell asleep once again.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! **

_Rex: What?_

**Me: You've got a crush on Molly!**

_Rex: *blushes* No I don't!_

**Me: You totally do! You're blushing!**

_Rex: NO! But I do have a question about her._

**Me: What?**

_Rex: How old is she?_

**Me: *laughs* 14 but you're totally head over heels in love with her! **

_Rex: NO I AM NOT!_

**Me: You're such a liar! But that's all the time we have for now. BYE!**

_Rex: And remember, I DO NOT LOVE HER!_

**Me: You totally do.**

_**Noah: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**_

_**Me and Rex: Okay.**_


	7. New Friends

**!**

_Rex: What the heck was that?_

**Me: I honestly don't know. But what I DO know is YOU LIKE MOLLY!**

_Rex: I thought we discussed this last time. I DO NOT LIKE HER!_

**Me: Oh yeah?**

_Rex: Yeah._

**Me: You so do.**

_Rex: No!_

**Me: Yes!**

_Rex: No!_

**Me: Yes!**

_Rex: No!_

**Me: No!**

_Rex: Yes!_

**Me: Ha! I Buggs Bunny'd you!**

_Rex: *sits down fuming*_

**Me: *giggles* well, let's get going with the story. **

Chapter 7: New Friends

Molly sighed. Rex had been acting weird. EXTREAMLY weird. He had been avoiding her when possible, and he wouldn't look her in the eye when it WASN'T possible to avoid her. He was hiding something….. But what? There was only one person she knew of that could help her with this, one super-spy that knew just about everything about Rex, well, at least everything that Rex knew.

"SIX!" She yelled bursting into his room. The agent jumped, he had been wary of the girl ever since they had come to rescue her and it ended up going differently than planned. But, was that tears coming off of her face. She jumped on the agent, or maybe tackled would be a better description, and he fell back from the force of it. She now had him pinned down and yes, he could see that tears were indeed streaming down her face. A gentleman with people skills would have asked what was wrong and possibly have helped or comforted her, but Six had no people skills at all and just wanted to stay the hell out of it if at all possible. The girl got off of him and sat next to him on the bed, and he sat up and decided that he had to do it if he wanted the girl to leave. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked to him, looking extremely pathetic, the only thing missing was mascara streaming down her face, but she had pointed out before that she didn't like makeup, a weird thing for a girl but he rolled with it. She looked down.

"I, I Th-think R-r-rex hates m-me…." She said now sobbing loudly. Six pondered this for a moment. Rex HAD been acting odd lately, but did it stem from her? Could be… He had noticed that Rex had been extremely spacey and jumpy since about a week ago… The day where all of providence had fallen asleep. He looked at her with pity through the shades. Well, time to try and comfort.

"Now why would he hate you?" Six asked.

"I-I d-don't kn-know!" She sobbed, "I w-was h-hoping y-you knew!" Six was a bit shocked. Why in the hell would he know? Like the teen ever talked to him about anything. He may be in charge of Rex but he didn't stalk the kid. Well, at least he didn't unless something was wrong with him. Which wasn't all that often… Actually, the girl was somewhat smart to come to him.

"Well I'm sorry, but maybe you should ask Noah. He IS Rex's friend. I'm just his agro nanny as he likes to call me." Six stated. Molly looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah…But if I ask him then he'll tell Rex. I'm kinda at the only person who can help me." Molly said looking up hopefully to Six. Six raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Six asked. Molly looked at him seriously.

"Stalk him." She said. Six's other eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Stalk him?" Six asked, trying to hide his shock.

"Well technically I guess spying would work to, but I thought 'stalk' sounded cooler." Molly answered. Six calmed down a bit.

"Why do _I _have to spy on him?" Six asked. Molly gave him a look.

"Right, stupid question." Six answered for himself, "But I can't. It's wrong!" Molly sighed and turned around looking down.

"If you won't then I will!" She said turning back around and looking up with a harsh glare. Six was taken aback by this. The girl was just so vulnerable, and now she seemed as solid as a rock and as deadly as one of his Katinas! He couldn't even see a HINT of the softness that had been there. She was determined and no minor setback would weaken her resolve. Before he had a chance to say anything because of the fact he had been rendered completely speechless, she had left. He stared at the door for a good 15 minutes after she left before he could even say:

"Wow."

X_x_X_x_X

Molly sighed. If providence had the latest technology, and a bunch of funding money, and a bunch of solders that half of the time weren't even DOING anything, then why didn't they have clean air vents? She was crawling through said air vents because a certain green ninja wouldn't help her, and it wasn't like she could just hide under Rex's bed. She had to be extremely sneaky though; going to Rex's room took her through the room with White's big video screen in it. She was heading towards his room, and heard White talking below her.

"I don't care if it's gonna be HARD!" She heard him say. Okay, he'd peaked her interest. She stopped to listen.

"You may not take Rex to deal with the two humanoid Evo's!" Humanoid Evo's? Hmm….. "I don't care what it takes; you are too capture them and bring them back, and don't whine about it." Molly smiled. Maybe this would be better to figure out what was happening with Rex….. After all, two heads were better than one, so THREE heads would be like a super genius, depending. She went back in the vent then jumped down on the solder taking his Nanite tracker.

"I'm just gonna borrow this, k?" She said, and then she flipped off of him. She ran up to the door of providence, and it opened up for her. Luckily for providence because if it hadn't she would have blasted it open. She then flew into the clouds and was disguised by them until she reached the place that the Nanite tracker led her too. Then she landed she looked at the tracker.

"Where in the heck could they be?" She thought out loud, following the signals of the Nanites. She came to a dark alley. She looked back down at the tracker. Yep, they were in the alley.

'_Why is it they couldn't have been at the mall? Or a Subway? Or a Culvers? Or another place for food? Yeah, next time I need to eat before I leave for stuff like this._' Molly thought. She sighed. How stupid was this? But, it was something she had to do. She went into the alley and sighed. She looked around, and she finally found that she was in some sort of back alley club! Two girls were up on stage. One was really tan, had blond hair with the last 3 or 4 inches tipped with green, a strapless blue and white striped top, a blue sarong, green eyes, green lipstick, and a blue guitar. She was barefoot as well. The other girl was playing the drums; she had two pigtails with differing strands of black and teal. Her eyes were yellow; she had a green t-shirt with a skull and wings, black wristbands with white stars, blue jeans, black shoes, and black lipstick. They were really jamming out. Molly smiled, and then frowned. She had to get the girls out of here if she wanted to spare this club. Because, as luck would have it, they were of course the Evo's. They had just finished a set, and she went up to the stage to go back stage. Two bouncers got in front of her.

"Do you have a backstage pass?" One asked.

Now, don't judge her on what she does next. It had been a long day, not to mention the whole week, with Rex avoiding her, Six not willing to help her, having to crawl through a dirty air vent, steal technology from a providence solder, get out of providence, fly all the way here, track them down, then wait through their set. She was just not in the mood for this. So, she picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

"Let me through. NOW. Or else providence is gonna be here and break up your club, got it?" She said angrily.

"No problem! Just put me down!" The bouncer pleaded. She set him down and he quickly moved out of the way. With her complete fury she stomped through then calmed down. She then knocked on the door to what she assumed were the girls dressing room.

"Hey! Who are you?" Said the blond with the green tips who opened the door.

"I'm Molly, and you have turned into a humanoid Evo and are being hunted down by providence. I was about to go and….. Do something, when I overheard white talking about you guys. If you don't want providence ruining this place, you should come with me." Molly explained.

"Wait, how would you know about that?" The one with the black and teal hair asked.

"I kinda live there. Now come on!" She begged. The two girls shrugged.

"Whatever." They said. They began to follow her out.

"By the way, I'm Marissa." The blond one said.

"And I'm Ella." The other chimed in. They left into the town square.

"So where do we go from here?" Marissa asked. Molly's eyes grew wide then she face palmed.

"Never thought about that." Molly explained.

"Wonderful." Ella said face palming as well.

"Molly?" Came a familiar voice. Molly looked and she saw Rex staring wide eyed at her from the jump jet. She smiled, waved, and gave a nervous giggle.

"Hey Rex…. These are my new friends, Ella and Marissa." She told him. She could see Six behind him giving a questioning look. She gave him the puppy dog pout, and saw him look down defeated.

"Come on, We'll talk to white when we get back about your, new friends." Six stated. Rex, still shocked, looked between the two exasperated as the girls boarded the ship. As Six followed them in, Rex hung his head in defeat and followed, the ship door shutting behind him. They then took off.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X

_Back at providence…._

" White? They can stay in my room!" Molly begged.

"NO! It is a BAD Idea! I'm still pretty ticked that it was YOU that took the Nanite tracker, forcing Rex to get involved in all of this!" White yelled.

"But I need some friends!" Molly pleaded.

"You have Noah, Bobo, Six, and Rex." White said.

"I need GIRL friends." Molly explained.

"What about Holiday?" White asked.

"First of all, she's like twenty six or something, and second, I think she hates me." Molly complained. White sighed.

"Fine, just, fine. Whatever. Just keep them in control." White told her. Molly squealed.

"Thank you so much White!" She screamed, and then she left to her room. White sighed again and rubbed his temples. If he had to put up with ONE more teenager, he was gonna lose it.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X

Molly raced into her room and informed her new roommates of the good news.

"AWSOME SAUSE!" Ella screamed drumming the air. Marissa smiled.

"Yeah! You rock Molly!" She approved.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Molly asked with a smile of her own. The girls looked at each other then raised their hands. Molly put in the movie with a giggle. Little did she know, two certain boys were in the air vents.

"YUCK! Providence air vents suck!" Noah complained.

"Shush! I don't understand how Molly got there so fast. Or how she got them to come with her so easily." Rex stated.

"Or you're just jealous." Noah said with a smirk. Rex glared at his friend.

"What? No, why would I be jealous? She's just found some suspicious new friends that's all." Rex explained to Noah.

"Key words being 'New friends'. You're thinking 'Why does she need new friends? She has me!'." Noah said.

"No way!" Rex countered blushing. Noah grew wide eyed.

"Oh no, you like her don't you!" He whispered, half shocked half suppressing a laugh.

"No, If I'm being honest, I'm not sure HOW I feel." Rex sighed out. Noah glanced down.

"Right now it looks like they're just watching movies." Noah said. Then they heard a creak, or maybe it was a groan. Rex looked at Noah.

"Do you think this thing can hold our weight?" Rex asked.

"Wouldn't that have been something to think of BEFORE we got in here?" Noah inquired frantically. Then, they heard one more creek, and the air vent collapsed. The girls let out a squeak.

"REX?" Molly angrily asked.

"Um, Gotta go! Come on Noah!" Rex said. He had landed on Molly's lap and Noah had somehow managed to land on Marissa's lap. Rex grabbed Noah by the wrist and ran into his room. Ella was trying to squirm out from under the piece of air duct that had landed on her lap.

"How come you two get the cute guys and I get stuck with the air vent?" She angrily inquired. Molly and Marissa looked at each other and giggled before helping their friend out of her predicament.

"You know, jealous is a good look for Rex. I like it!" Molly said with vigor.

"Speaking of Rex, I presume the hottie that landed on my lap was the Noah you were telling us about earlier?" Marissa asked. Molly giggled.

"Yup. Although _I_ wouldn't call him hot myself…." She said lowering her eyelids at Marissa.

"Hey," Ella started, eager to change the subject, "If we're Evo's, then what are our powers?" Molly pondered this.

"I don't know…." She said before lighting up, "But I know someone that will!"

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X

Holiday was bustling around her lab. Two more Evo's meant more work. It had been bad when she had to adjust the lab for Rex the first time, but this was twice as hectic. But, it did give Rex more help and more than likely would keep that GIRL away from him, she still didn't trust her. And if anything the recent event with the Nanite tracker had been proof. Although she and the other girls said she was just trying a way without force, how the heck did she get there so quickly? She hadn't taken a jet or anything, just the Nanite tracker. This girl was not to be trusted, and she wasn't so sure about the new girls either.

"Um, hello Holiday. Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asked. Holiday turned around. Yup, it was her. Holiday put on a smile but in her head she was cursing up a storm. Maybe just thinking about her brought her here. That would be kinda creepy.

"Just readying the lab for your new friends." Holiday replied with fake cheerfulness.

"You can drop the act. I know you hate me." Molly said with a huff. Holiday was taken aback. No one ever saw through her act, not even Six when she was really pissed at him for some reason but had enough sense to not upset the ninja.

"But, how-?" Holiday started.

"It's pretty obvious. You never liked me from the start! I'd place my odds on jealousy, but that's not why I'm here." Molly interrupted.

"Wait, jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Holiday inquired. Was this girl seeing something she couldn't?

"Well, before I came you were the only important girl here at providence. Now that I'm here, you feel like I'm taking your spot. I'm not, but that's how you feel." Molly explained. Holiday thought about this. Could this really be why she hated her? Could her suspicions and her rage when she saw the girl all be derived from her competitive nature? It was possible….

"So, you said you were here for another reason. What is it?" Holiday asked impatiently.

"Well, my friends wish to know what their powers are, as Evo's, so I came to ask the only person who MIGHT know." Molly answered. Holiday smiled. She didn't know yet, she hadn't been able to run a test yet, but she could tell the girl was hoping to find out now.

"Sorry, but I have to test them, and until I can fix up the lab, I can't do that." Holiday told her, feeling somewhat powerful. Molly shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should put one more in, just in case." Molly said. Holiday did a double take. Was she insinuating that she was an Evo? She calmed down. It was best not to get her hopes up.

"I'll think about it." Holiday replied. She was going too, If Molly did turn out to be an Evo she wanted to be prepared, but she was going to wait a while to do it. She saw Molly leave and decided that she would take a break to ponder all the new information she'd been handed by this girl. If Molly was correct, then maybe she should think about giving the girl another chance.

**Not sorry about how long it took. So sorry about not being sorry. **

_Rex: No you're not._

**Me: Yes I am! But at least for all their waiting they got a super long chapter.**

_Rex: How long has It been since you last added a chapter to this?_

**Me: About a month…. -_-'**

**Six: That is unacceptable.**

_**Me and Rex: SIX?**_

**Six: What? Noah's been here.**

**Me: Yeah but you? **

**Six: What ABOUT me?**

**Me: Nothing.**

_Rex: Well, anyways, don't you have something to say?_

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, watches, and faves.**

**Six: And?**

**Me: Um, and, OH YEAH! Keep reading!**


	8. A Little Trip

**Do not own generator Rex. Hey, so you know I did try to put the disclaimer on the last one, but it didn't show up for some reason. Weird huh?**

_Rex: Yeah, especially how there was only an exclamation point._

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Six: Don't you have a story to write?**

**Me: Six how about you don't criticize me? Or this chapter could be a nightmare for you.**

**Six: -pulls out his Katana-**

**Me: Do it and I'll haunt you.**

_Rex: Six, you would be wise to do as she says. That's a pretty big threat._

**Me: HEY!**

**Six: -puts Katana away- Fine. But you should still get started.**

**Me: I will! Just give me a sec. Jeez Six…..**

Chapter 8: A little trip

Molly sighed. Rex had had a busy week. While she was here, he found his brother, and went to Mexico, got kissed on the cheek by a girl, and met another new girl. Why is it that her competition keeps getting steeper and steeper? At this rate, she had no hope of getting him to like her! She needed a new strategy…. She sighed and decided it could wait. Right now, she needed a shower.

She stepped in and started up, but while she was in there, someone sneaked in and out, leaving everything exactly the same except for a minor detail.

When Molly got out of the shower, she of course wrapped a towel around herself, but she went to her closet to get something to wear. What happened when she opened it was a surprise indeed.

All of her clothes. Gone. White had gotten some for her and put them in her closet, but now there were none to be found. She looked all around, but found only one outfit. She went white when she saw it, and then noticed a tag on the garment before her. She held it up to where she could read it.

'_Dear Molly,_', it said in clear and concise handwriting, '_I thought it might be helpful to you if you were to maybe wear this. I wish you luck. Signed, Six._'

Six.

Of course this was the green ninja's doing.

She would get him for this if it was the last thing she did.

She looked back at the clothes with a sigh. She couldn't exactly get her vengeance in a towel…..

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

**Rex was walking along the halls of providence. He looked from side to side. Nope, she wasn't here. He closed his eyes and walked forward. Then, he opened his eyes a bit in order to see where he was going, and like a ghost, she had somehow managed to sneak in front of him without being there before or being heard. **

"**Hey there Rex…." She said in that sing song voice that always made him nervous until he saw what happened next. It usually meant one of two things. She was in a good mood, or…. He saw that she was now walking closer to him. **

**Uh-oh.**

"**Um, don't you have something to do?" Rex asked with a fake smile. Molly put on a sly smile of her own. That smile confirmed Rex's suspicions. It was one of those-**

"**Actually, yes I do." Molly answered, interrupting his thoughts. Her sly smile grew wider as she had him nearly backed up against the wall. Rex tried to go left as he had in the past, but now there was Marissa in his way.**

"**Sorry buddy." She said. He went for his backup plan, which was to go right, but Ella was there.**

"**Too bad." She stated. He cursed in his mind. He saw her get closer, to where she was almost touching him. This was usually where it ended up, but never this quickly. His heart began to pound in his chest as he knew what was about to happen. He looked to the floor, but she was having none of that. She grabbed his chin.**

"**You've been ignoring me for weeks now. You won't look me in the eye. Well, I want you to look at me now." She told him. She tilted his head back up to where he had to look in her eyes. How he loved those eyes, yet how he hated them. Purple was such an unusual color….It was mesmerizing…..She leaned closer to him. He braced himself for what he knew was about to happen, but she stopped a mere inch away from his lips. He wondered what in the world she could be doing.**

"**Now, tell me why." She breathed into his ear. The action sent a shiver up his spine. She hadn't done this yet. She was TEASING him. He knew what was happening, yet he was intrigued by the question. **

"**Why what?" He asked. She gave a dark chuckle and gave a light bite to his earlobe, which sent another shiver up his spine.**

"**Why you've been avoiding me." She said plainly, as if it was obvious. He thought about it. Why HAD he been avoiding her? For some reason, he could no longer remember. All he knew is he wanted her to get it over with. He didn't like being teased like this.**

**And suddenly, it all came back to him.**

Rex shot up in his bed. He sighed and curled up in a sort of ball. This was getting out of hand.

Ever since the day that he had woken up snuggled next to Molly, he'd been having these dreams. First it started out with the cuddling, then the flirting, then hugging, then her playing with his hair, then kisses to the cheeks, and now this. It was getting out of hand. That was why he had been avoiding her. He couldn't look her in the eyes without remembering how ashamed he was that he had been dreaming about one of his best friends. It's just not right, and if she knew…He was sure she'd hate him for it. He looked at his clock, and it said 10:00 A.M. It was two hours earlier than he usually woke up if he could help it, but he couldn't risk going back to sleep and having it happen again. It was better for him to do it when he was away on a long mission, because he knew in the back of his mind it couldn't really be her.

He got out of bed and got dressed in his usual ensemble and got ready to go see Six, or his brother, or Noah, or Holiday, anyone BUT Molly. He opened his door and decided first stop had to be the cafeteria.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

Molly looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were bright red. Maybe she should just go in the towel.

You see, what Six had left her was a replica of what Rex wears, but designed to fit her. She debated leaving off the goggles, jacket, and gloves, but then she looked stupider. So she looked like Rex's chick double but with brown hair. Dammit, she was gonna get Six for this. She decided it didn't matter how she looked, she still had to find him. She went outside carefully making sure Rex was either asleep or gone. He wasn't there, so she had to assume it was okay to come out now. She thought about it. Now, Six knew that she'd look in the normal hiding places for him first, so he probably wasn't there. Her first stop should be the cafeteria, because even ninja's had too eat sometimes. She walked there and looked through the window. Yeah, he was in there, but so was Rex.

Dammit.

The ninja had really thought this through. The main person she didn't want to see this was the main person he was gonna stick by. So, she needed to lure him out of there, wait until they were finally separated, or go in there and get him for this herself.

But just then, Six made eye contact with her. Well, maybe glasses to eye contact. She saw him turn to Rex and she ducked down.

Inside, Six was trying to put his plan into action.

"Rex, are you finished yet? We really should get going." He said. Rex looked down at his plate. He had finished almost everything, and he was pretty full. Why not? Rex shrugged.

"Sure, just let me put my tray away." Rex replied. After he was done, Six led him toward the door he had seen Molly duck behind. She couldn't see them coming, but when she did see them she would probably have to kill him for this.

Molly saw the door next to her open, and she began to panic. She stood up and was about to run, but it was already too late.

"Molly?" Rex asked. He was extremely puzzled by the sight in front of him. Molly cringed as she heard her name, there was no going back now.

"Hey Rex….." She replied sheepishly.

"Are those my clothes?" Rex asked again, really confused now. Molly glared at Six who had a bemused expression on his face.

"I don't know. SOMEONE snuck into my room while I was taking a shower this morning and took all my clothes, leaving me with THIS." She said looking angrily at Six. Six took out his Katanas for defense.

"If you think THAT'S gonna protect you from my fury, you might wanna think again." She commented, her rage evident in her voice. Six decided It might be a good Idea to run….. Could girls smell fear?

Honestly, Rex wasn't amused or upset. Once he got past confused, he sort of thought it looked cute on her. He hated himself for these thoughts, but it was honestly his opinion.

"Please just tell me where my clothes are Six." Molly asked. Rex honestly hoped that Six would say no.

"Just wait here." Six answered. And, before Molly could protest, Six was gone with the speed of a ninja. Molly looked at Rex with a sheepish smile, and noticed that he still wouldn't look her in the eyes. She sighed. She leaned against the wall and sat down against it.

Rex was forlorn. He could tell she was sad, but last night's dream still haunted him. He wanted to comfort her, but he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen.

Soon, (Much to Rex's disappointment.) Six returned.

"It's all in your room." He said. Molly nodded and began to leave, but right after she turned the corner, she heard Six say:

"And white wants you for another trip." Molly was upset. ANOTHER trip? What the hell!

'_Not this time._' She thought to herself with determination. She rushed to her room to get prepared for the task in front of her.

_Thirty minutes later….._

Molly stepped out of her closet. She had on a tight purple tank top and black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had pouches on her arms and a belt with bunches of pouches, and in her hands were two blades. She had on black shoes as well.

"This time," She started to herself, "I WILL make sure that nothing happens."

"Not without us." She heard a familiar voice say behind her. She turned around and out of her closet came Marissa and Ella.

Marissa was wearing a blue tank top, blue shorts, and blue sandals. She had a quiver of blue feathered arrows and a brown bow.

Ella had on a green tank top with a long sleeved black net top over it. She also had on glittery black shorts, along with the same kind of black shoes as Molly. In both hands were black whips. Molly noticed that they had two buttons on them.

"What are the buttons for?" She asked.

"Oh, one does this," She answered, pressing the first button and then whipped a hat rack, which immediately froze, "And another does this," She pressed the second button then whipped the frozen hat rack, and the ice immediately melted from the heat.

"Well, while that IS awesome, you guys wouldn't want to help me." Molly said looking down, "This is a mission that I alone must take."

"Listen," Marissa said, "We're your friends. We're here weather you want us or not." Molly smiled.

"Okay then, let's get to work." She said with a sly smile.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

All of them were up in the air vents.

"You were right, these air vents are awful!" Marissa exclaimed with disgust.

"Sickening." Ella agreed.

"I just hope that the reinforcements will hold." Molly said.

"Wait, you reinforced the air vents, but you didn't CLEAN them?" Marissa angrily asked.

"I'm not a miracle worker, okay?" Molly replied angrily, "Now let's listen to where he's going this time." Marissa and Ella were surprised. It sounded like the words were ACTUALLY laced with acid.

"Rex, I want you to go to Paris, France." White said. Marissa and Ella quickly put their hands over Molly's mouth, muffling her squeal of delight, which would have given away their position otherwise.

"And why do I need to go to Paris?" Rex asked.

"Because we think that Van Kleiss is up there. There was also a possible Green fist sighting." White explained.

"Why does he send him CLOSER to the people that hate him?" Molly whispered.

"That IS really stupid now that you mention it….." Marissa agreed.

"Yeah." Ella said.

"We'll leave in a half an hour." Six stated.

"Understood. Dismissed." White replied, then the screen went blank and Rex and Six left the room.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

"We need to find a way to get to Paris." Molly said pacing back and forth.

"Well, we could just hitch a ride on the jump jet." Ella suggested.

"No, too obvious. They'd check for that." Molly explained.

"We could hijack one." Marissa suggested.

"No, they'd track it." Molly explained.

"Well how about you come up with an Idea?" Ella asked.

"Well," Molly stalled, and then she had it. "We could ask Rex's brother! He has a ship!"

"He would rat us out though!" Ella rejected.

"No, because it matters to him that Rex is safe." Molly countered.

"But providence would find him." Marissa replied.

"Providence doesn't have a tracker on his ship. Or him." Molly said, "And even if they could track him, then we could just drive it ourselves. Probably."

"Well, um," Both girls mumbled, trying to find something wrong with it.

"It's alright. I'll ask him." Molly stated.

"Okay…" Marissa and Ella replied.

"Now, any of you guys have a clue where Rex's brother IS?" Molly asked. Marissa and Ella looked at each other, and then back at Molly shaking their heads. Molly sighed and face palmed.

"This is gonna be a long day…" She commented.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

Caesar Salazar was walking through the halls of providence. It was quite a shock to learn that he had skipped through five years, but he supposed there were a lot of benefits. He saw three girls dressed in fighting uniforms approach him.

"Hola mujeres." He greeted. Molly smiled and without thinking replied:

"Hola Caesar. ¿Cómo está usted?" Caesar was taken aback.

"Bien. Usted habla español?" He asked. Molly opened her eyes in shock realizing what she had just done.

"Un poco." She answered bashfully.

"Ah, well what is it you need Senorita?" Caesar asked her.

"We were wondering if you might give us a lift to Paris." Molly asked.

"Considérelo hecho." He answered.

"Muchas Gracias Caesar!" Molly said gracefully. Ella leaned over to Marissa.

"Did you understand half of what they said?" Ella whispered.

"Nope. But I recorded it so that we could translate it later." Marissa whispered back.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

The girls got into Caesars plane-like thing. They were there in mere moments.

"Thanks again Caesar." Molly said gratefully.

"No problema. It was my pleasure." Caesar replied happily, "After all, as you know mi hermano probably will need the extra help." Molly giggled.

"Probably." She agreed.

"¡Buena suerte!" He exclaimed as he got ready to leave.

"If all goes well, we won't need it!" She yelled. She noticed the providence jump jet coming into view.

"Girls, scatter!" She exclaimed, and all of them took hiding spots. She watched as Rex got out of the jump jet. Six followed. She knew that she shouldn't be worried now that she knew Six was here, He wouldn't allow for interaction with most girls, and he wouldn't let him get in trouble. But there was that nagging doubt in the back of her mind. It said that something bad was gonna happen. Usually when it said that, something bad DID happen. So, she was gonna keep watching diligently. She listened closely for what Six and Rex were saying.

"Rex, are you sure you'll be alright here with the agent?" Six asked.

"No problem. I'll be fine Six." Rex answered. Molly should have known Six wasn't gonna stay. Then Six caught sight of her. She nodded to Rex. He sighed and looked down.

"Okay then, good bye." He said, then going into the jet. Soon the agent was there. Molly was steaming. She was a hot blond woman with a green beret. She had a green shirt and glittery black jeans that hugged her curves. She had some green and black shoes to match. She also had blue eyes with long eyelashes, and beautiful pink lips. Marissa noticed Molly was twitching with anger.

"Well, It's not SO bad…." Marissa said jumping next to her. Molly glared at her.

"How?" She asked upset.

"Well, she's about twenty and she's not THAT hot….." Marissa answered. Molly looked at her with a dirty glare.

"She's insanely hot. Look!" She replied pointing to Rex, whose jaw was basically on the ground. Marissa gave a nervous smile.

"Well….." She tried. Molly sighed and leaned backwards, almost falling off of the roof. She would have too, if Marissa hadn't caught her.

"I'm done. Just kill me now!" Molly complained.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Marissa replied while rolling her eyes, "We just have to give you a little makeover." Molly's eyes grew wide.

"No, no. NO NO NO NO NO!" She said trying to get away.

"Come on, try it at least!" Marissa begged.

"No!" Molly stubbornly refused.

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"Because it's girly! And not me!" Molly answered. Marissa gave her a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but respect the rules of no makeup, dresses, bows, high heels, pink, or other super girly stuff." Molly complied.

"YAY! Come on," She said. Ella followed after them.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

"I hate you guys so much right now." Molly whispered to her friends as they pushed her out into the street. Rex was sitting at a table at a French restaurant. Molly sighed.

"Here we go." She told herself quietly.

She walked down the street and past where Rex was sitting. He saw her and dropped his croissant and his jaw. She had her hair up in curls; there was a new sort of shine to her eyes and the air around her, looked almost as if it was sparkling. The girls had convinced her to put a bit of lip gloss on as well, and she had on a black ruffled top accented with purple and purple bell bottoms that became a lighter purple near the bottom. They both showed her curves of a bit. She also had on purple bracelets and black shoes.

"Woah." Rex couldn't help but voice. Molly gave a shy smile and played with her hair a little.

"Hey Rex. Whatcha doin?" Molly asked shyly.

"Just, um, you know, eating." Rex said frantically.

"Mind if I have a bite too?" Molly asked.

"No problem!" Rex answered frantically. Molly came in and sat down next to him with a smile. She ordered a cheese plate, because of her love of cheese. Rex had a major question to ask, because this couldn't just be coincidence.

"How did you get to Paris?" Rex asked.

"Oh, your brother dropped me and the girls off. They wanted to see the sights." She explained nervously. She hated lying to him, but she had to.

"Where are they?" Rex asked casually.

"They wanted to go shopping, and I just kinda wanted to, not go shopping. I heard there was an amazing bookstore around here, so I was gonna go see." She lied.

"Oh." Rex said, "And the get up?" He asked pointing to her clothes and hair.

"The girls talked me into it." Molly explained sheepishly. Rex nodded and they both looked away nervously.

'_Wow. She looks so amazing….._' Rex thought.

'_Are we technically on a date? What is he thinking? ARG!_' Molly thought.

"Well, um, I think I'll go check out that bookstore now." Molly said, chickening out.

"O-okay." Rex replied. '_Ugh! Great going Rex!_' he thought to himself. Molly then left and went around the next corner, where Marissa and Ella were waiting for her.

"What was that?" Ella exclaimed.

"You had him eating out of the palm of your hand!" Marissa yelled.

"I panicked." Molly said quietly, "I just, I want it to seem like it's more than just chance. I want him to actually ask me out."

"Well, let's just get you back into the mission duds," Marissa replied, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay." Molly complied quietly. She felt sort of dead inside. Rex was still acting strange around her. She looked back from where she came, saw that Rex was walking along looking up at the sky, before shedding a tear and going with her friends.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

They were back to watching. Molly couldn't help but feel like she was tired watching, she wanted with all her heart to be PARTICIPATING. To be down there with Rex, helping him track down the pack. But she couldn't. It was right there, but just out of her reach. She sighed and began to be focused again.

Now, she had read many books on surveillance, spying, psychology, and they all told her what this was. Van Kleiss KNEW that if he was seen they would send Rex after him. He also knew that he would track them down. So at the end of that trail WAS Van Kleiss…..And a trap. Van Kleiss had been fighting Rex enough to know him inside and out. She gave a small smirk. But he knew nothing about her. Hell, she barely knew what she was thinking half the time.

She watched as Rex tracked and knew he was coming toward the end. She jumped from building top to building top, and on the opposite side of the street, saw her two best friends doing the same. They also seemed to know what was about to happen. He stopped at a building. DAMMIT! Why did Van Kleiss have to be inside? She motioned to the windows and the girls knew what she meant. They all made their way to the windows. Molly held out her hand to Marissa and she silently handed her a small camera with a string tied to it. Molly held her hand out again and Marissa handed her an arrow. She stabbed the arrow into the roof side and lowered it down to the window. She then brought a small screen out of her arm pouch. She then looked at her screen. She could see everything that happened down there. Marissa and Ella crowded around to watch the screen.

"Well hello Rex. How expected of you to drop in." She heard Van Kleiss say.

"Expected? How is this expected?" Rex asked. Molly shook her head. He was so naive.

"Because," Said Van Kleiss, pausing to press a button which brought a cage down on him, "Traps usually are."

"Girls," Molly said, "I think we should get a move on." They both nodded. Molly put away the screen, took the arrow out of the roof, pulled up the camera, and put them into Marissa's quiver. She brought out her bow and shot three arrows into the side of the house next to this building. She held on tight to the ropes, and then gave one each to her friends. They then swung down and bounced off the side and into the window. They landed on their feet. No one had noticed them yet, because they were shrouded in darkness. They then ran up to the side of Van Kleiss, still in darkness, and Molly signaled for Ella to do her thing. She nodded, and whipped the button. The cage was lifted. Rex smiled. Molly smiled. The girls smiled. But Van Kleiss, he frowned. Majorly. Then, he quickly pressed another button, and in came the pack.

"You're outnumbered Rex. I don't know how you got out of the cage-" Van Kleiss said.

"Um, that would be us." Molly interrupted. She stepped out of the shadows and the girls stepped out too.

"MOLLY?" Rex asked. She looked at him.

"Hey Rex." She answered solemnly. She was pissed at him for the fact that he kept ignoring her back at providence. Now, now she was helping him.

"What the heck? How'd you get out of Providence?" Van Kleiss asked. she smiled and drew her blades.

"I have my ways." She answered. Van Kleiss's eyes grew wide as did everyone else except for Marissa and Ella.

"Oh, I didn't kill anyone or anything. I just was getting ready for the fight." Molly explained. Everyone calmed down.

"Ah. Well then let's fight!" Van Kleiss replied, and the pack grew closer.

"In case you haven't notice, were majorly outnumbered." Marissa whispered to Molly.

"First of all, If you count Van Kleiss it's only by one. Second of all, it doesn't look like he wants to fight. And third of all, so?" Molly replied.

"So, you think you might wanna call in back up?" Ella asked nervously.

"Just when it's getting good? Never." She answered, "Now, give me a somersault special." The girls grinned. Ella got in the Middle. (For your entertainment, I envision 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne playing in the background while this happens, like the music in most of the Gen. Rex fights, so you can play it while you read this. Oh, and I don't own that song or anything.) Molly and Marissa jumped on one of her hands each and were propelled into the air, somersaulting through it. The pack stopped, surprised. They bounced off of opposite walls and came back at the pack. They quickly knocked them all to the ground and went back in their places next to Ella, who then switched with Molly. The pack got up and glared at her angrily. Van Kleiss stood up and went in front of them. He was now prepared to fight.

"So, that backup I was talking about….." Marissa said. Molly glared at her friend. Just then, the doors bust open with a shadowy figure standing in it. The figure stepped forward and they could tell it was…. Six?

"How'd you know we were in trouble?" Molly asked.

"Instincts. That and the fact you're almost always in trouble." Six stated. Molly nodded, and then jumped at Biowulf with her blades. He quickly dodged, and the fight began. Soon, Ella was up against Breach, Rex was against Van Kleiss, Molly was against Circe, Six was against Biowulf, and Marissa was against Skalamander. Circe screeched at Molly but Molly just stood there. This puzzled Circe, and she stopped. Molly pointed to her ears, which had earplugs in them. She then jumped at Circe with her blades. Circe dodged and kicked her. Molly frowned at her and got up, then putting her blades away.

"I don't need these to fight." She snarled and got into an all out fist fight with Circe.

Meanwhile, Rex was doing his usual thing with Van Kleiss and Six was doing his usual with Biowulf. Marissa and Skalamander were pretty easily matched. They both had long range projectiles, the arrows and the crystals were colliding in mid air. Neither was budging.

Ella and Breach didn't have it too much better. Ella was winning, but only slightly. Breach had gone into a portal and was sticking her hands out trying to punch her, but Ella only circled her whip around them and pulled Breach back through. Breach tried to send her through a portal, but a quick whip to hold to a rafter and pull her back through was all she needed. Breach then resulted to physical force. She came at Ella to punch her, and Ella used her whips to grab both of her big hands. The smaller hands reached out, ready to punch as well, but Ella pressed a button and her whips set on fire, burning Breach with its touch. Ella then pressed the other button and froze Breach's arms. Letting go with her whips, Ella stepped back, only to have Breach break the Ice and come at her again.

Molly seemed to be the only one actually winning. She knocked Circe out and stepped away from the unconscious body. She then snuck up behind Skalamander and kicked him down to the ground.

"Marissa, net!" She yelled, and Marissa launched a net arrow, which upon hitting Skalamander incased him in a net. The girls nodded at each other and proceeded to Ella and Breach, who were struggling in their battle. Molly swiped the feet out from under Breach. Ella let go with her whips, and she landed on the floor. Marissa then pressed a button on Van Kleiss's chair with her arrow, trapping Breach. She tried to make a portal to get out, but a press of a button from Marissa shocked her. Ella and Molly nodded at each other. Molly went over to Biowulf and tripped him, causing him to fall to the floor. He opened his eyes to see her standing on top of him, holding her blade to his neck.

Ella, meanwhile, tripped Van Kleiss sending him to the floor where Marissa pressed another button on the chair, and a cage came down on him. (music stops here, okay guys?)

"I have got to get me a chair like this!" Marissa exclaimed. Molly smiled. While they weren't paying attention though, Breach made a portal and escaped, soon taking the others with her.

"AW MAN!" Molly shouted.

"Look on the bright side." Marissa said with a smile. Everyone looked at her with anger and a hint of confusion. Marissa's smile turned nervous.

"They left the chair." She explained. Everyone looked down and shook their heads.

**Wow! Amazing!**

**Six: It's not amazing. We lost them. **

**Me: I meant the length. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. –blows horn and confetti comes out-**

_Rex: Why did you let them go?_

**Me: Without the bad guy, It's no fun. –crosses arms and pouts-**

**Six: What I want to know is why it took you a month to write that other chapter, but it only took a few days for this one.**

**Me: I WAS FREE MORE OKAY?**

_Rex: Okay, okay. Just calm down. Sheesh!_

**Me: -sigh- Well anyways, thanks for all the watches, reviews, and faves! And as always, keep reading!**

**Six: -pulls out Katana- Or else.**

**Me: -glares at Six- No threatening them!**

**Six: -sighs and puts Katana away-**


	9. The Party

**Sorry, but if you are looking for the person who owns generator rex, you are lost. However, if you are looking for an amazing Generator Rex fan fiction by Purplefox135, you are in the correct place.**

_Rex: So, What's going on with you?_

**Me: Nothing much. You?**

_Rex: Just the normal Evo battles, you know._

**Me: Ah…**

_**Noah: Hey guys, okay if I hang here for a while?**_

_**Me and Rex: YES!**_

_**Noah: Okay then….**_

**Me: Do you have something interesting to talk about?**

_**Noah: Not at the moment. I sort of would like to be in this chapter, but you know. No hurry.**_

**Me: That tears it. I'm just gonna start. –turns to computer-**

_**Noah: Am I gonna be in this one?**_

**Me: Maybe. If you're lucky.**

_**Noah: -crosses fingers-**_

Chapter 9: The Party

Molly was bored.

Not the normal bored where you don't have much to do, but flat out KILL ME NOW bored.

She was currently spinning a quarter on the table and yelling out heads or tails to herself. She sighed. There was really no one to hang out with.

Rex was off on another mission, (this time in America.) Marissa and Ella were getting tested, Holiday was testing them, Bobo was playing poker, Six was…. She perked up. Six. She hadn't asked him yet. She lay back down. But what would she have in common with the ninja that they could do? Plus, she remembered, he was probably with Rex. Caesar was someone she could hang out with, but she couldn't. She had given away her new language skills last time. She didn't want to accidentally have him stumble onto the fact she was an Evo before she felt safe sharing that fact. She sighed again. With nothing better to do, she went to an old hobby. Writing. She thought about it, and came up with a brilliant idea. She would write a song. Soon enough, she was finished. Just then, Marissa and Ella walked through the door.

"Well?" Molly asked. Marissa and Ella shrugged simultaneously.

"It'll take a day or two for the results." Ella answered. Molly sighed. Just then, a solider came into her room.

"Yeah?" Molly asked.

"White Knight wants you in his office." He said.

"All of us or just me?" Molly asked.

"All of you." He replied. Molly shrugged and got up, the girls following.

X_x_X_x_X_x_XxX

"Wazzup White?" Molly asked. White sighed. God he hated teenagers. But, for situations such as this, he needed them.

"Well, Van Kleiss is having another one of his little parties, and we intercepted three invitations. You happen to look a lot like the people who he invited." White explained. Molly smiled.

"So we're going to a party? Sweet." She said. White cleared his throat.

"You didn't let me finish. The invitations say you must bring a date." White finished.

"So, who are we going with?" Ella asked, the dates being an extra reward for her.

"Rex and Noah are the first to come to mind, but only Noah has said yes. We still need to ask Rex. But as we do that we need to find a third one." White answered. The girls looked at each other. They all knew that Molly got Rex and Marissa got Noah, but Ella needed a date.

"I would be happy to take one of you Senorita's." Said a voice. They turned around. Caesar had been passing by and heard the predicament. Ella smiled.

"Thank you Caesar." Ella replied.

"No problema." Caesar told her. He left, and as he left, Rex came in. He noticed Molly and the other girls. At that point, he would have turned around had it not been that White had called him down here.

"You wanted to see me White?" Rex asked.

"In three hours, Van Kleiss will be hosting another party. We need you to go undercover and make sure he isn't up to anything." White explained.

"Got it. I'll go and-" Rex began.

"I forgot to mention that you'll need to be one of the girls' dates." White interrupted. Rex went white with fear and looked towards the girls.

"I'm going with Noah." Marissa said, even though that wasn't for certain. She wasn't about to invoke the wrath of Molly. Rex looked at Ella.

"I'm sort of going with your brother." Ella said. Rex looked at Molly. Molly felt her breath catch. This was the first time he'd looked her in the eye in almost a month. She'd almost forgotten the lovely deep brown of his eyes. It felt like eternity to her, but it was only about a minute or two. Then she mustered the strength to look down. Rex soon looked away too.

"Let's go get ready." Marissa said. Molly and Ella followed her, and Rex decided to go get ready too.

X_x_X_x_X

In White's office, the guys were waiting for the girls. Caesar was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that fit nicely. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans too. A pair of black sneakers adorned his feet.

Rex was leaning against the wall. He had on an open black vest with a white shirt under it. He had his usual pants on, and a pair of black sneakers. He no longer had the gloves or goggles on either.

Noah had a dark green shirt with a white star on it and a pair of faded blue jeans. He had on white sneakers.

"What is taking them so long?" Rex asked aloud.

"Calmar mijo. They will be here soon enough." Caesar said leaning against a different wall. Just then, in walked Marissa and Ella.

Ella had no trace of teal in her hair anymore, but they were still in pigtails. Her pigtails were curlier than normal too. She wasn't wearing her usual black lipstick; she had traded it for yellow. She had on a strapless yellow top, with a black mini skirt that showed her curves off. She had on yellow sneakers as well.

Marissa had no trace of green on her tips, her hair was pure yellow, and it looked amazing cascading down her back. She too had traded her normal lipstick color, green, for a different one, blue, for the occasion. She had on a blue green tank top and a blue jean mini skirt. She also had on sparkling blue green high heels.

Noah and Caesar's mouths came open at the sight of them. They were simply beautiful. But Rex noticed something. Someone missing.

"Where's Molly?" He asked. Marissa sighed.

"You mean she ISN'T behind us?" Marissa counter questioned. The guys shook their heads.

"Then there's no telling where she is." Ella said with a sigh. Rex looked crestfallen.

"Sorry about that guys." They heard a voice say from the door. They all looked and there was Molly, leaning against the door frame. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail. She had on a strapless purple top which showed off her shoulders, her belly, and a LITTLE cleavage. She also had on a lovely purple mini skirt that almost looked like silk. She had on purplish black boots. The air around her sparkled, as did her eyes and skin. (sort of like last time but a step up.) Molly pushed herself off the door and walked with a noticeable sway in her hips. She had on the same sly smile that Rex had come to dread and love in his dreams. She then was in front of him, and reached out a hand and gently but firmly closed his jaw, which had of course fallen open at the sight of how hot she looked.

"No problem. Ready to go?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Molly said with a happy smile. They left the room and a second or two later, a solder came in and saluted white.

"Yes?" White asked.

"I have information that the party may not be Van Kleiss." The solder replied. White smiled.

"I know." White told him. The solder did a double take.

"So you…..Sent them to a random party?" The solder asked.

"I sent them to my niece's birthday party. She's turning 14." White answered.

"Why?" The solder asked.

"Because I can." White replied snidely. With that, the solder turned and left the room.

X_x_X_x_X

Molly smiled. This was an awesome place to have a party! She looked at the club that they had just stepped into. A band was playing, lights were all around, and it was awesome, but…

"Guys, I don't think Van Kleiss did this." Molly said to her friends.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Well, he usually surrounds himself with Evo's, the parties are usually fancy, and I've been to this club before, and I didn't see a single thing on the list about private parties for him." Molly explained. They looked at her, still not wanting to believe what this might be. Then a girl walked up to them and smiled. She had dark red hair, (And I mean red, not orange) red webby gloves, a red top that had one strap that crossed from one side to the other, a red mini skirt, a red corsage with roses, red eyes, red lipstick, and red shoes.

"Hi! I'm Red, Red Knight!" The girl said, "You must be Marissa, Molly, Ella, Rex, Caesar, and Noah. My uncle told me you were coming." Molly slapped her head. That figured.

"Well, I guess that we should go if this really isn't Van Kleiss's doing." Rex stated, turning to leave. Molly grabbed him by the arm; he turned around and looked at her pleading eyes. Suddenly, the guy singing on stage noticed her there.

"Hey look, It's Molly!" He shouted. He had light brown hair that cascaded over his blue eyes. He had a blue plaid shirt on with a brown vest. He also had on dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. A brown cowboy hat was on top of his head. Molly let go of Rex's arm and turned to him.

"Hey Rick!" She said with a smile and a wave.

"Marissa, Ella, that you?" Rick shouted.

"Yeah!" They shouted back.

"Well now it's a party!" Rick exclaimed. Rex looked confused. Red giggled and elbowed Rex in the ribs.

"Molly and the girls are somewhat of a legend here. Wait till you see them dance!" Red said.

"Oh no, not tonight!" Molly explained with a smirk. She grabbed a root beer, and the girls followed. They sat at a table. The whole crowd was aghast with 'come on!''s and 'You have to!''s. Rick turned to the band behind him. (K, this is Honky tonk Badonkadonk, by Trace Adkins coming up, and I don't own it. Italics mean he's singing. For my sake and yours, just remember that since he's the only one singing, I'm not gonna put the name on it. Just remember. And the chorus movements are the exact same.)

"Turn it up some!" He said and the band started playing, "Alright boys, this is her favorite song, you know that right? So if we play it good 'n loud, she might get up and dance." They turned up the song and began to play. Molly put her root beer down, and got up with a smirk on her face. The girls followed suit. She then came with a perfect swing to her hips. Rex and the others looked astounded as they went up and danced.

"Aw she put her beer down, here she comes, here she comes! Left, left, left, right, left. Woo!" Rick said.

"_Hustlers shootin' eight ball, __Throwin' darts at the wall. Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall; Here she comes, Lord help us all! Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair,_" The girls made a slapping motion with their hands when he sang this, up until then they were just shaking their hips to the rhythm._  
_"_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault, It's so hard not to stare! At that honky tonk Badonkadonk._" The girls started swaying to the rhythm harder, also adding circling their forearms around with the rhythm the direction they happened to be looking, switching every few seconds,"_Keepin' perfect rhythm, Make ya wanna swing along! Got it goin' on, Like Donkey Kong. And whoo-wee, Shut my mouth, slap your grandma!_" They pretended to zip up their lips and made the slapping motion again."_There outta be a law, Get the Sheriff on the phone!_" They made phones with their hands,"_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on!_" They bent over putting their hands on their ankles and shaking as they trailed up, then threw them up in the air when they were done."_That honky tonk Badonkadonk.  
Aww son._"__

"_Now Honey, you can't blame her, for what her mama gave her._" The girls put up an arm and held out one finger, shaking the hand back and forth, then put their hands on their hips and trailed up."_It ain't right to hate her, For workin' that money-maker._" They did the finger back and forth thing and then shook their hips to the right two times on '_Money-maker_'._  
_"_Band shuts down at two, But we're hangin' out till three. We hate to see her go, But love to watch her leave!_" They kept swaying their hips until the end and they just shook their hips as fast as they could._  
_"_With that honky tonk Badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm, Make ya wanna swing along! Got it goin' on, Like Donkey Kong. And whoo-wee, Shut my mouth, slap your grandma! There outta be a law, Get the Sheriff on the phone! Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on! With that honky tonk Badonkadonk. Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey._"__

"_We don't care bout the drinkin', Barely listen to the band._" They shook their heads then shrugged. "_Our hands, they start a shakin', When she gets the urge to dance. Drivin' everybody crazy, You think you fell in love!_" They shook their hips rhythmically, then made crazy signs with both of their hands on each side, following with folding their hands together, putting them by their heads, then lifting a leg up. "_Boys, you better keep your distance, You can look but you can't touch!_" They licked their fingers then placed them on their butts, arching their backs."_That honky tonk Badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm, Make ya wanna swing along! Got it goin' on, Like Donkey Kong. And whoo-wee, Shut my mouth, slap your grandma! There outta be a law, Get the Sheriff on the phone! Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on! That honky tonk Badonkadonk. That honky tonk Badonkadonk, Yeah, that honky tonk Badonkadonk!_" The girls finished then went back. The boys were astounded. Their mouths were open and drooling.__

"That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey, It's for the Badonkadonk!" Rick stated as the band calmed down.

"Well, I'm DONE!" Molly said wiping her forehead. Red laughed.

"Thanks a lot guys! This is the best B-day, ever!" She said with a smile. Rick laughed and jumped off the stage.

"Not ever. Now, you really want a treat, you outta hear them play!" Rick commented. Molly laughed.

"You're NOT talkin' me into that one." Molly joked pushing him back. The girls and her could play amazingly, but she came here to hang out, and kick Van Kleiss's butt, but seeing as that wasn't gonna happen, she'd settle for hanging out. The guys came back over to the table.

"You know, I'd like to see you play." Noah commented. Marissa looked to Molly with a begging look in her eyes, but Molly shook her head.

"Por favor? It would be fun!" Caesar asked. Ella looked at Molly, but Molly shook her head. Rex gulped.

"Um, well, I'd like to hear you sing…." He said shyly. The girls looked at Molly. She looked up slowly, then nodded. They squealed. Marissa pulled her blue guitar out from under the stage. Ella pulled her favorite drumsticks out, then she let her pigtails loose. Molly let her hair out of her ponytail then caught the mic that Rick threw at her. (Okay, I'm gonna do 'Enchanted' By Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift owns this. I defiantly don't.)

"_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles._" Molly sang, all eyes on her, "_Same old tired, lonely place,_ _walls of insincerity_. _Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._ _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._" She twirled around as she sang 'Enchanting'. Rex noticed her eyes hardly left where he was. He blushed. She hadn't said it, but he had the feeling she was singing this right to him, and was acting like no one else was even there, besides Noah, Marissa, Ella, and Caesar that is because that's who they were playing for.

"_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'. Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you._" She twirled around on Enchanting again. She also moved her hands a lot while she was singing. She spoke with her hands sometimes, but she almost always sang with them. "_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._"

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._" She shot her hands up in the air and slowly brought them down when she said 'sparkling'.

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_ _I was enchanted to meet you._" She twirled on enchanted again. "_The lingering question kept me up,_ _2am, who do you love?_"

"_I wonder till I'm wide awake. Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, 'It was enchanting to meet you.' All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._" She sang. "_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_. _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._ _This night is flawless, don't you let it go._ _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_ _I was enchanted to meet you._"

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon: I was enchanted to meet you._" She sang. Throughout the song she had been moving more and more, to where now each word was emphasized with a movement. "_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._ _Please don't be in love with someone else._ _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._"

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go! I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go! I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._" She sang. And then she fell on her knees and looked up.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._" Came out the final notes. Everyone in the crowd cheered as she got up. Molly smiled.

"It's nothing, really." Molly said blushing. Ella smiled with an Idea.

"Hey, Red, how about you come up here and sing a song? Me and Marissa will play back up." Ella asked. Marissa looked at her, wondering what she was up to, because Ella was ALWAYS up to something. Ella winked at her and she suddenly understood. Red shrugged.

"Why not? Could be fun." Red said. She climbed up, Molly gave her the microphone, and then jumped off the stage and sat next to Rex. Red, Ella, and Marissa went in a huddle.

"Okay, how about we sing a lovey-dovey song and say it's dedicated to Rex and Molly? The spotlights will go on them of course, and they'll have to dance at least. And the song might make one kiss the other!" Ella explained.

"That's brilliant!" Red exclaimed.

"That's suicide!" Marissa commented, "Molly will kill us if we do that!"

"No, she'll only kill us if it doesn't work, which means we have to pick a REALLY good song." Ella argued.

They all looked at the ground, then at almost the exact same time looked up and said:

"I got it!" Then they whispered in the huddle and broke. Red picked up the mic, and the other two went to their stuff of course.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to two awesome people." Red said, and just then a spotlight came on Molly and Rex. Molly immediately knew what was happening and glared at each of them.

"Don't you dare." She mouthed to them.

"Rex and Molly!" Red exclaimed. The slow music started to play, and of course everyone started chanting:

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" So she looked at him nervously. She really didn't want to, but if he did…

He looked at her, shrugged, smiled, and held out his hand. Molly smiled back nervously and took it in her own. She stood up at the same time as him and made her way to the dance floor with him. Red smiled and began to sing. (Taylor Swift also owns 'Today was a fairytale', just so we're clear.)

"_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress. You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six. Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale._" Molly and Rex were dancing closely. Molly had a slight blush on her face as did Rex. They both were looking down.

__"_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, you wore a dark gray t-shirt. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess, today was a fairytale. Time slows down, whenever you're around. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there._" Molly looked up and then looked back down when Rex looked up. "_It must have been the way  
today was a fairytale. It must have been the way today was a fairytale._" __

"_Today was a fairytale, you've got a smile that takes me to another planet. Every move you make, everything you say is right. Today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale, all that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face, today was a fairytale._" Molly looked up and into Rex's eyes, and saw his smile. She smiled back at him.

__"_Time slows down whenever you're around, Yeah, yeah._" Molly moved her hands from his shoulder and his hand to around his neck, and he automatically moved them both to her waist.__

"_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale._" She went closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed deep red. __

"_Time slows down whenever you're around. I can feel my heart; it's beating in my chest. Did you feel it? I can't put this down. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there, it must have been the way._" Molly looked at him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.__

"_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there._" Rex started leaning in; unaware that he was even doing it. He stopped half an inch away from her lips, suddenly realizing what was happening. But, she surged forward and completed the kiss with passion. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Fireworks ACTUALLY went off outside. Molly had the brief thought of whether or not they'd planned that, but dismissed it.__

"_It must have been the way, today was a fairytale. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale._" Molly and Rex parted, both blushing. Molly hadn't planned to just surge forward like that, she was just taken over by how close he was, how nice he looked, how nice he SMELLED, and everything else. And Rex, Rex was just too confused for words. Was this one of his dreams? No, it couldn't be a dream, or else it wouldn't have taken this long. But if it wasn't a dream….. Molly smiled gently at him and he decided it really didn't matter. Dream or not, he was here, with her. And that was all that mattered.

Red, Ella, and Marissa smiled. They had indeed NOT planned the fireworks; that was a happy accident. But they had done what they were trying to do, and so they were happy. They all gave small high fives to each other. Molly looked up at them with a smile and a 'you guys would be dead right now if this hadn't worked and even so your still gonna get it for pulling such an insane stunt when we get back' look in her eyes. But it was joking as well. She would be mad, but then she'd hug them for doing something so nice just for her. Now all that was left was to enjoy the party.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X

"Okay, let's review one more time." Molly said pacing back and forth. They had gotten back an hour ago, and Molly was trying to find a way to get Rex to kiss her again.

"Ugh, we sang, you danced, you kissed. There is NOTHING ELSE TO ANALYZE!" Ella complained. She wanted to go to bed!

"There has to be SOMETHING!" Molly exclaimed. Marissa sighed.

"If you want, I can come up with a plan. It'll be ready by lunch tomorrow. Just LET US GO TO SLEEP." Marissa answered. Molly nodded. They all went to bed.

**Well, keep watching for the next chapter to be posted to see what Molly does.**

_Rex: So anything exciting happen while you were writing?_

**Me: Yeah. I dyed the tips of my hair purple. X3**

_Rex: Cool._

**Me: Hey, what happened with Noah, Marissa, Caesar, and Ella?**

_Rex: I don't know, you didn't write it._

**Me: K, I'll try to say something about it in the next one.**

_Rex: Sure. _

**Me: Thanks for reading! **

_Rex: And for listening to her insaneness._

**Me: HEY!**


	10. Lovesick

**Don't own Generator Rex pplz. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be off working on the new episode. But, seeing as I'm not, I am happy to write this story.**

_Rex: Hey are you okay?_

**Me: Hmm? –looks up- What do you mean?**

_Rex: You seem kinda distracted._

**Me: I finally got my Pokémon black game back! :D**

_Rex: Well it's your own fault for getting it taken away. You refused to clean your room!_

**Me: It wasn't THAT bad.**

_Rex: You had a wad of gum on your floor._

**Me: … I DON'T LIKE TO CLEAN OKAY?**

_Rex: I'm with you on that one. I'm pretty sure just about everyone is._

_**Noah: Yeah.**_

**Me: That reminds me, Noah what DID happen between you and Marissa?**

_**Noah: -blush- Um, you don't need to know.**_

**Me: Um, yeah I do. I'm the author. –signs light up all around me saying 'AUTHOR' and pointing to me-**

_**Noah: So? **_

**Me: So I'll find out sooner or later so it might as well be sooner.**

_**Noah: No. Not even if you begged me.**_

**Me: I don't have to beg you. I'll just write it in. Speaking of which, here's chapter 10! Finally in the double digits. **

_**Rex and Noah: -blow horns and wave streamers around- That much closer to the ending!**_

**Me: HEY! You do realize that even after I end this story more than likely there will be a sequel. And Also, My stories usually don't end until I can't think of anything for them to DO anymore. But I still have like a million Ideas.**

_**Rex and Noah: -look mad- Well THEN!**_

**Me: And wouldn't you guys miss talkin to me?**

_**Rex and Noah: …Yeah.**_

_Rex: You are entertaining._

**Me: -smile- Aw thanks Rex! That means a lot to me! –smile- Anyways, here's chapter ten. Thanks for reading all of this you guys. It means a lot to me too.**

Chapter 10: Lovesick

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Molly asked.

"I said it would be ready by lunch! Not as soon as we wake up." Marissa answered.

"Ah." Molly said, "Well I think I'll just go see Holiday now." Her and Holiday had recently become fairly good friends. Molly left, and Marissa turned to Ella.

"Mind lending a hand?" Marissa asked. Ella got a devious smile on her face.

"Right after breakfast." Ella answered.

X_x_X_x_X

Rex woke up. He felt horrible. He coughed and sneezed. He slowly sat up. Bobo walked in and saw him.

"You don't look so good kid." Bobo said.

"I'm fine." Rex groaned out. He tried to get out of bed, but fell.

"Maybe we should take you to see holiday." Bobo suggested.

"No, I can do it." Rex said, trying to stand up. Holiday walked in.

"Excuse me, but Noah and Caesar just came in sick and I wanted to check if Rex was sick too." She said. She spotted Rex.

"Oh, you might have it the worst. Come on." She said, lifting Rex onto the stretcher she had brought. Rex tried to protest, but he found it useless. Soon he was in Holiday's office, where Ella, Molly, and Marissa already were.

Marissa had a short blue nurse outfit, blue nurse shoes, and a blue nurse hat. She had a medical kit in her hand. She was looking after Noah. Other than that, she looked like normal.

Ella had on a short white nurse outfit, white nurse shoes, and a white nurse hat. She had a medical kit as well and was looking after Caesar. Other than that she looked like normal as well.

But the thing that would have made Rex turn white if the memories of last night, and the fever, weren't making him blush was Molly.

She was wearing a short red nurse outfit that had a white cross instead of a red cross like the others, red nurse shoes, and a red nurse hat with the same white cross. She had a medical kit and was making sure that what the girls were doing was right. Then she caught sight of Rex.

"Oh no, I was hoping you'd be okay." Molly breathed out. He could see she was honestly worried.

"Why are you wearing a red nurse outfit?" Rex managed to ask.

"Because Ella called the white one, Marissa called the blue one, I didn't like the pink one because I don't like pink, and the black one looked sort of evil." Molly explained. She looked to holiday.

"No, I still haven't heard back from white about those separate rooms, but I better soon. This room should not be holding three sick people." Holiday answered molly's unasked question, "You need to take care of Rex, I need to go make sure Six is okay." Molly saluted her as she left. She went to Rex's side. Just then, white came on.

"Holi- oh Molly. Well you guys can go ahead and take them to separate rooms. I'll talk to holiday when she gets back." White said. The screen went black. The girls pushed them into separate rooms. Molly tried to put a wet cloth on his head, but he tried to squirm away.

"Hold still!" She said trying to hold him down. She couldn't believe this! If it were a shot, she'd understand. But it was only a wet cloth to help his fever! She pressed a button on his bed and restraints held him down to the bed. She put the cloth on his head.

"You're acting weirder than usual." Molly said. She grabbed a heart rate monitor and hooked it up to him.

"I'm gonna get some answers. This heart rate monitor will help to tell if you're lying or not." She stated, "Now, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." Rex stated. The heart monitor went wild. She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me." She said. He managed to look into her eyes. They were sad. She wanted to run and cry.

"I, I, I've been dreaming about you." He said with a noticeable blush to his face. Molly looked at the heart monitor. He was telling the truth. She blushed.

"What, what about?" She asked nervously. He blushed furiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it if it's all the same to you." He said. She looked away.

"If, if it makes you feel any better, I dream about you sometimes." She admitted. He looked at her. She was blushing just as furiously as him.

"I have a confession to make." He said. She looked at him hoping he would say what she wished he would say to her.

"I, I think I love you." He said, "I worry about you so much, and when you're not around, I'm sad. Whenever I see that you're sad, I feel sad with you. When I see you're happy, my heart explodes with joy. And, when we kissed last night, I felt like I was on top of the world. I'll understand if you hate me now." She slapped him. He looked at her. Her face was mad, with tears in her eyes. He looked down. He knew it.

"You idiot. I don't hate you." She told him. He looked up in surprise and was caught by a kiss. He leaned into it as best he could with the restraints still on after he recovered from the initial shock. She pulled away and saw the confused look on his face.

"I love you." She explained. He looked happy too. Molly pressed the button and the restraints were gone. He sat up and took the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back with even more passion. They pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her. Tears came into her eyes again.

"Of course." She answered. She leaned closer to him for another kiss, but he put a finger to her lips. She looked at him confused. He had a smirk on his face.

"We keep kissing you're gonna get sick." He explained. She smiled and pulled his finger away.

"Maybe you could take care of me." She told him, then kissed him again.

X_x_X_x_X

Marissa smiled at Noah. He smiled back.

"I hope you'll forgive me for how I acted last night." She said, wetting the cloth for his head. Noah blushed but kept smiling.

"No problem." He answered, remembering exactly what had happened that night.

_Flashback_

"_Noah, come on!" Marissa said, pulling on his arm._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." Noah said with a small smile. He didn't know where she was taking him, but it would be fun finding out. They went outside and there was a lovely beach. _

"_So, what do you wanna-?" Noah turned to see Marissa pulling off her top revealing a bikini top underneath. She shimmed out of her skirt showing the bikini bottom. Noah's breath was taken away. She smiled at him._

"_Coming?" She said gesturing to the water. _

"_I don't have a swim suit." Noah admitted. She shrugged._

"_If you want, Molly had me bring a swimsuit for everyone." Marissa offered. She threw him some green swim trunks. "I'll be waiting in the water." She said with a wink. She ran to the edge and then dove in. Noah left, changed, then came back. Much to his surprise, there were dolphins around her. She was playing with them, and seeming to be having a blast. She waved him over._

"_How-?" Noah started._

"_Sea animals have always just liked me." Marissa explained. The dolphins, which had begun to swim away seeing this new human, came back seeing that Marissa trusted him. Noah dived in, and the dolphins swarmed around him. He laughed. They nudged him over to Marissa, and Marissa over towards him. They were soon really close. They laughed at what the dolphins were trying to do. It was so cute how they wanted them together. Marissa looked into Noah's eyes and Noah looked into hers. Suddenly, Marissa surged forward and kissed him with a mighty force. He kissed back, but then he thought about it. They barely knew each other. He gently removed her. _

"_I'm sorry, I just can't." He explained. Marissa sighed and looked down sadly. _

"_I understand." Marissa said. She got out and dried herself off, putting her stuff back on. The dolphins shoved him out, angry at him for making her upset. Noah then went and dried off too, watching as she hastily went back to the club. He sighed._

"_Great going Noah…" He whispered to himself._

_Flashback over._

Marissa gently put the wet cloth on his head. She checked the heart rate monitor. She turned to Noah.

"I'll be back later, I need to go and get something to eat." She said icily. She was still upset. Noah watched as she left and sighed when she did. Why did he have to be the good guy? Most people would have just kissed her, but no, he had to think of how long they'd known each other, and now he had hurt her feelings. He just couldn't win.

X_x_X_x_X

"So, how are you feeling?" Ella asked. She wanted to make sure that Caesar got better for two reasons. 1) If anything happened to him Molly would kill her, and 2) she had grown to like him. On the date last night they had talked a lot, and they found out they had a lot in common, their love of technology being one. Last night had been perfect, except that while the other two had managed to get a kiss out of their dates, she had gotten nothing. She had been expecting this…But she still wished that she would have gotten a kiss of her own. She sighed. Well, no date was ever absolutely perfect she supposed. She looked off into space thinking about things, until Caesar waved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" She said coming back to reality.

"I said I'm feeling alright. The question is are you alright? You seem a little…Distraído." Caesar replied. Ella cocked her head.

"Huh?" She asked. He smiled gently.

"Sorry, I forgot. It means 'distracted'." Caesar explained. She smiled back.

"Yeah… I guess I'm just a bit spacey cause of how late I was up last night." Ella answered.

"Insomnia?" Caesar asked. Ella shook her head.

"Mollnia." She offered with a joke. Caesar chuckled a little.

"Did she keep you up too? Rex kept me and Noah up until very tarde en la noche." Caesar replied. Ella cocked her head.

"Late at night." Caesar translated. He knew that using some of the more complicated Spanish words and phrases were not a good idea, but sometimes he did them just out of habit. Ella giggled.

"Well, They were both a little befuddled at the kiss I suppose…." Ella trailed off, "Maybe I should check on them, just with the video wall thingy." Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"Only White can get into those." Caesar asked/stated. Ella smiled.

"Did I forget to tell you? Holiday's test results came in today." She answered. She threw up her arms and after an intense blast of light, Caesar looked up and she was pure electricity. Her teal strands had turned to yellow. Blue sparks were flying from her eyes and the rest of her. She also had on a black and yellow outfit. Another blast of light followed and she was back to normal.

"That wasn't the one I wanted…." Ella said to herself. She then threw up her arms again and another flash of light followed. He looked up again and this time she was completely digital. She had on a black sleeveless top and a black skirt with sparkly black high heeled shoes. Her teal strands had been replaced with red strands that had black spots then she also had yellow ball ponytails and her eyes and mouth were completely yellow. She smiled at Caesars surprised expression.

"Muy increíble!" He commented. She smiled wider. Molly had taught her that one. It meant 'very incredible!' She stuck her hand on the wall.

"It's a lot easier to hack into things when you can actually combine with it." She told him. A small flash of light went off and then when Ella opened her eyes, all he could see was binary code. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them they were yellow again. She turned back to normal in another blast of light and a wide smile was on her face.

"Hacked it!" She gloated to herself. It turned on, and soon both felt a bit sorry that they had done that.

They could see Molly and Rex kissing passionately. They both blushed and Ella turned it off. She shivered.

"Note to self, never EVER do that again! You never know what you'll see." Ella told herself and Caesar nodded, thinking to himself:

'Wait to go mijo!' He was very proud of his brother. Didn't mean he needed to see that, but you know.

The current problem was how weird it felt in the room now. I mean, they had gone on a date and not kissed even though they had a lot in common, and were both (secretly) attracted to each other, and had just seen one's brother making out with one's best friend. Ella gave a weak smile at him which he returned. She noticed how red his face was, and mentally slapped herself. She was SUPPOSED to get him a wet cloth. She went over and did just that, and placed it on his head. The fact was though, that wasn't why his face was red, and so it grew even redder at the close contact. Ella noticed the spark between them when she accidentally brushed her hand with his, and he noticed it too. Ella turned back and started to lean down, and Caesar leaned up a bit. Neither could deny the connection they had. They kissed, but not like Rex and Molly had, just a gentle, quick kiss. They both blushed afterwards and neither said a word. But both of them knew what the other was thinking. There had been more than just a spark in that small kiss, it was electrifying. The two nervously looked at each other.

"Eight O' Clock the night after I get better?" Caesar asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Ella said with a small smile of her own, and they both shared one more gentle kiss.

X_x_X_x_X

Holiday dragged a tired Six into the room. She had spent forever chasing him, and he would've gotten away with his ninja skills had he not been sick and had she not known how to lasso things with a rope. She had changed into a doctor's head thingy, a short white skirt and a tight white shirt. She had a first aid kit, white shoes, and a stethoscope. Six was less than happy. He hated being taken care of, but the doctor was persistent. She quickly laid him down on a stretcher, and then wondered where the girls were. On cue, White showed up on the wall.

"Holiday, the girls left a little while ago. I called in to tell you that you had permission to take them into separate rooms. You may do the same with Six. White out." White explained before blacking out. Holiday dragged him into a separate room and got a wet cloth for his head. He was very warm to the touch. She loosened his tie and felt him stiffen.

"Relax. I need to take off your tie to make sure there's no strain to your throat." Holiday explained. He hesitated, then relaxed under her loving touch. She tossed the tie to the side and then started to unbutton his jacket and felt him struggle again.

"Look, you can just let me take care of you or I can call in my nurses. They'll be pretty angry too considering that they won't want to get away from their patients." Holiday informed him, and he stopped struggling. She took off his suit and tossed it to the side and felt him stiffen a little when she began to take his shirt off of his body, but then he quickly relaxed remembering what she had said. She tossed it to the side as well and glanced at his chest. She saw that, as expected, it was bright red like the rest of his body, it was muscular, (^^ Of course holiday would notice that.) and that there was a big scar running across his chest. She was curious.

"What happened here?" She asked running a finger across his scar. She heard him suck in air and stopped. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Just one of the many times I've gotten hurt. This one just happened to stick." He answered. She nodded and ran a wet cloth across his torso, cooling it off. She looked at him and felt a bit odd. Not only was it odd that Six got sick, but that he was really not going to try and stop her from taking care of him anymore. Usually he made at least 20 attempts to escape before she could get him to hold still. But today… Two real attempts? And not even to escape, just to get her away. He was either really sick or he just really didn't want to deal with it. She decided to just shrug it off and get back to work.

Six was really tired of resisting. Holiday knew him too well. She knew where he hid, where he would go, what he would try and do; she just knew everything that might get him out of this. So what was the point in trying? Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he WAS sick. So what was the harm in letting Holiday help him to get better? Besides, he had to admit to himself; (because he would never admit it to ANYONE else) she did look pretty cute in that doctor's uniform. He smiled a bit to himself at the thought. He had come to accept that he liked the doctor. He would never let her KNOW it, but he did. Well, he shouldn't say never. Should they actually both make it through this crisis, and then yes, he would tell her. But for now, it was better to keep focused. He knew if he told her and she said she liked him back then they would be focused on each other, so it was better to prolong it. He had promised himself that he WOULD make it through, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure she did as well. That and if he saw any guy other than Rex (who he knew didn't have a chance) trying to hit on her he and one of his various weapons would have a little CHAT with said person. He smiled a bit more at the thought and chuckled in his mind. Of course he wouldn't really HURT them, but his threats would be convincing enough. He decided to just close his eyes and go to sleep. Holiday was someone he trusted. In just a little bit, he was out.

**And that ends this chapter. :D Holix!**

_Rex: ? Holix?_

**Me: Never mind.**

_Rex: So how goes it with your video game?_

**Me: I HAVE EIGHT BADGES! XD**

_Rex: K then crazy._

**Me: I AM NOT- -sigh- never mind.**

_Rex: You seem tired. What's up?_

**Me: just the usual. I've been accidentally staying up pretty late though.**

_Rex: Accidently?_

**Me: I WAS READING OKAY?**

_Rex: Okay then….._

**Me: Sorry for the wait. Review, read, favorite if you haven't, watch if you haven't, and all that junk. It might be a while before the next one. But don't worry, I'll have it up as soon as I can. :D**


	11. Schooled

**I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX! But if I did….. Mwahahahaha…..**

_Rex: I don't want to think about that._

**Me: Well Mleh then.**

_Rex: Mleh?_

**Me: My friend was upset that I was using Meh because she 'invented it' and it was her thing, so I came up with Mleh. I don't really care though. **

_Rex: K then. Well, what can we look forward to in this chapter?_

**Me: I told you before, you have to find out.**

_Rex: Dang it._

**Me: Well, I'll give you a hint. It's gonna be a learning experience. –giggle-**

_Rex: -Raises an eyebrow- What's that supposed to mean? _

**Me: Trust me, you'll find out…. Mwahahahaha…**

_Rex: Anything else you can tell me?_

**Me: I'm gonna try points of view, or POV today. **

_Rex: Kay then. Let's do this!_

**Me: YEAH!**

Chapter 11:

**Rex's POV**

I was lying down on the couch with a magazine over my face. I was really bummed. My new novia (girlfriend), I just love thinking that, was now not gonna be here for more than half of the weekdays. That's right, White had decided to send her to school. I sighed. Of COURSE he would decide this almost directly after we started going out. Right now, I was waiting outside her closet door for her to come out. She wanted to show me what she was wearing for her first day. I still think this is a bad Idea. No telling what could happen there! What if someone tried to hurt her? Or what if, even worse, a guy tried hitting on MY girl? I growled a bit. I usually am not very possessive, but come on. She's amazing, what guy WOULDN'T want to hit on her? And honestly, how could I compete? I felt a tug at the magazine on my head.

"Any particular reason you're reading my copy of GL?" I heard her sweet voice say. She pulled it off and While I appreciated how she looked with two down pigtails, a black blouse with purple embroidered flowers and other such stitching, tight light blue bellbottom pants, and black flats, she looked on the page I happened to have set the magazine on my face under and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a smirk. She looked back at me with a smirk of her own.

" 'How to get a guy to kiss you'? " She read off with a giggle. My smirk turned nervous. I probably should have looked at the page before I put it on my face.

"I didn't look at the page before I put it on my face okay?" I defended. She giggled more.

**Molly's POV**

I came out of the closet eager to see what Rex thought of my outfit. I saw him lying on the couch with my GL magazine on his face and giggled softly to myself. I heard him softly growl and wondered if he'd heard me. I slowly and quietly walked over and tugged at the magazine on his face.

"Any particular reason you're reading my copy of GL?" I asked with a smile. I pulled it off and looked at the page he was on with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I looked up and saw his smirk then returned it with my own.

" 'How to get a guy to kiss you'? " I asked with a giggle. A blush came to his face and he looked really nervous.

"I didn't look at the page before I put it on my face okay?" He responded. I giggled again. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and his blush deepened.

"So do you like it?" I asked twirling around once. He smiled and kissed me on my cheek.

"Yeah, are you sure you wanna go? I'm sure we can convince white not to if you don't." Rex offered. I gave him a sad smile and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." I offered. I didn't like having to be away from him so soon or so long, but I'd do it. It wouldn't be all that bad. He still looked unsure. I brought his face down to mine and shared a kiss with him. He sighed after we parted.

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed. I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied. It meant a lot to me that as much as I could see he hated the Idea, he would ignore it for me. I gave him a hug. Six came in and looked at me.

"It's time to get going." Six said. I reluctantly parted from Rex. He had a sweet smile on his face, and I returned it. And then I turned and left, sparing one glance over my shoulder to smile one more time before I left.

**Rex's POV**

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I felt my face heat up.

"So do you like it?" She asked twirling around once. I gave a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. It was so cute how she actually needed my opinion on the matter. But there was a more pressing issue on my mind…..

"Yeah, are you sure you wanna go? I'm sure we can convince white not to if you don't." I offered. She gave me a sad wilted smile and gave me another kiss on my cheek.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." She offered back. I still wasn't sure. She looked sort of sad about it. She saw my unsureness and pulled me down for a kiss to reassure me. I sighed and parted.

"Okay." I yielded. If she was really okay with this, then I wouldn't object. She smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, and I soon found myself surrounded by her sweet embrace. Unfortunately, Six came in and spoiled the moment.

"It's time to get going." Six told her. She slowly parted from me, and I gave a smile. She returned it, then turned to leave. As she did she looked over her shoulder and gave me one last reassuring smile before walking out the door. As soon as she did, my smile fell.

"Please don't leave me here…" I whispered to myself sadly after she had gone.

**Normal (My) POV**

Molly was at the school. She looked around and decided that it wasn't half bad of a place. It wasn't the BEST place she could be (thinking back to Rex.) But it wasn't the worst either. She sighed and was starting to go to what the schedule in her hand said was her first hour, but she heard a scream. She turned to the sound and followed it. When she got to the sound, she saw the person it was emanating from. There was a girl with a blond braid held by a hot pink bow and light and hot pink hair clips, hot pink glasses, Hot pink eyes, A long white sleeved shirt with a red bow around the neck, a pink plaid skirt, pink shoes, and white socks was being held by two other girls. One of these girls had white hair and rainbow bangs, a white top, super short shorts, blue eyes, and a pair of white sneakers, while the other had black hair and rainbow bangs, a black top, super short shorts, blue eyes, and a pair of black sneakers. But Molly wasn't really paying attention to this at all. She was paying attention to the head girl. She had blond hair, red eyes, a black top, a red skirt, red high heels, red lipstick, and super tan skin. Molly stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey!" She yelled out, "What are you doing?" The blond girl looked up. She gave a wicked smile.

"Well hello." She stated, "You must be the new student. As for what I'm doing, I'm knocking some sense into this little whelp of a girl." She said turning back to the girl who cringed.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"Me? I am Kitty. And these are my friends, Jewel and Jezebel." The blond girl or 'Kitty' answered, "They're twins." Molly looked at the girl being held.

"Let her go Kitty." She said turning back to Kitty. She frowned.

"Make me." Kitty told her. Molly kicked her in the stomach and Kitty hit a building. Molly looked menacingly at the two holding The girl and they let go and backed away scared before breaking into full out runs away from her. She carefully helped the girl up, holding her arm over Molly's shoulder.

"Are you semi-okay?" Molly asked. The girl smiled up at her.

"Probably not. The clinic is over there. Would you mind?" The girl asked. Molly smiled.

"No problem." She answered. She picked the girl up in her arms into a princess hold and ran, though not at top speed because a girl that takes 0.000001 milliseconds to get from one place to another would look way too suspicious. She got there and opened the door and set the girl down on a chair. A lady came out and looked at her sadly. She had purple hair tied up in two buns with two big strands of hair hanging on the sides of her face. Her eyes were yellow and bright, and they had some black glasses in front of them, small but noticeable and yet not geeky, quite lovely actually. She had on a blue medical uniform with a t-shirt like one, pants, and blue medical shoes. A stethoscope hung from her neck.

"Not again…." The lady said. The lady then took the girl from Molly's arms. Molly looked at them and watched as the lady proceeded to the back room with the girl. She followed thinking that she defiantly didn't want to go outside and have to beat up those girls again when they came with jock friends that she would ALSO have to beat up. She watched as the lady treated the girl quietly, not saying a word. This used to be rare for her, but since left where she used to be for here, she simply didn't need to make all of her thoughts known. She watched until the lady was done.

"Excuse me, but what are your names?" she then asked quietly. The lady turned to her.

"Well, I'm Clarice." She replied. The girl looked up.

"I'm Bunny." She added. Molly nodded.

"Molly. Now, I suspect I'll be late to class anyways, so why don't we hang out here and you can tell me what the hell you did to get those popular girls so fucking mad at you." Molly suggested. Bunny nodded.

"Well, they were all being jack-asses as usual, calling behind me 'geek!' and 'baby!' and 'whatsa matter Bunny? Gonna hop back to the library to hide behind a book?' And other such idiotic phrases and that was fine. I held my temper. But then they went and said that 'She's just a good for nothing geek who wears the worlds stupidest color twenty four seven and whose only friend is an even geekier nurse.' So I said after briskly turning around to them, 'You know what? At least I won't end up working at the drive in window at McDonalds because I always picked on the geeky kid instead of studying like you three bitches! Could you be anymore baka?' And so, they didn't like that statement too much, even though I'm almost absolutely sure they didn't know what that last word meant." Bunny explained. I looked over at Clarice, who was now red in the face and steaming.

"Oh, just because I'm a genius who got hired at the age of 11 and has been working here for three years I'm a geek am I? And I wonder if they ever stopped to remember I'm also the algebra and science teacher!" Clarice said. Molly smiled.

"Well at least I know that they aren't gonna rule much longer." Molly exclaimed with relief. They looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"I saw a flyer outside. It said the talent show was coming up right? Well, I can sing really well, and my other friends can play like you wouldn't BELIEVE." She answered. Bunny looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, but only people from this SCHOOL can participate." Bunny replied. Molly giggled.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Molly retorted, "I should probably go." She looked to Clarice.

"Can I have a pass?" Molly asked. Clarice nodded and handed her one. She smiled.

"Thanks!" Molly responded then left. She was almost immediately slammed into a wall by a jock.

"Hey there. I heard you beat up my girl." The jock said. Molly would have been okay with that, but then he started looking her over like livestock, and she got creeped out.

"But you know, I might be able to look it over in exchange for a little something doll." He suggested with a weird look in his eyes. She gave him a disgusted look.

"Ugh! Get away from me you creeper!" She dejected. He looked at her angrily then took her by her arms and held her against the wall.

"I don't take no for an answer!" The jock growled. She kicked him in the groin, hard. Harder than she'd kicked kitty actually. He dropped to the ground in complete and utter pain.

"I should have _NEUTERED _you for such insolence, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood today. But next time, next time it's coming off!" She hissed. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and walked away with anger and swaying hips. She was walking past a dark alley to her class, when she was grabbed by the wrist. She was about to teach whoever it was the same lesson, but then she saw the glove. She smiled and let the hand lead her into the alley.

**With Rex….**

"It's no use. I've tried watching movies, playing video games, playing pranks on Six and Bobo, but nothing works! I just can't get her off my mind!" Rex shouted toward his ceiling. He was lying on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened. Just then, Marissa and Ella walked in.

"Hey, we miss her too, but keep it down! We're trying to loathe in how much we miss her too!" Ella complained. Rex shot her a look.

"I just hate being apart from her." Rex sadly sighed out. The girls sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. They too had gotten used to having her around to do something fun and insane to keep them all on their toes. They still expected to be glomped when they opened a door or turned a corner sometimes, even though they sadly knew it would never come. Well, at least not until she got home. Rex got up.

"I'm gonna go see her." He said. The girls looked at him strangely.

"Alright, but if we're gonna sneak onto a school campus for you to see her, we've gotta go get dressed in our spy gear." Marissa agreed. Normally, she would have been against this, but she had to admit, she missed doing crazy stuff with her new bestie. Sure, she still had Ella, but she had gotten used to having Molly and Ella's craziness at the same time. Rex nodded and Ella and Marissa went to go get changed.

15 Minutes later…

Ella and Marissa walked out in there spy gear. Rex nodded at it then thought of a problem.

"Who's going to take us there? Because that I know of, you guys can't fly." Rex asked. Ella smiled then turned into electricity like before.

"Hang on for a moment." Ella answered. She then went to the power lines and traveled through them. She popped back up in Caesar's room. Caesar jumped at first, but relaxed once he realized who it was.

"Oh, it is only you mi dulce. You nearly gave me an ataque cardíaco!" Caesar exclaimed with a chuckle. Ella had been taught the first one by Caesar already, it meant my sweet, but she was unfamiliar with the second one. Caesar noticed her confused expression.

"Oh, that second one simply means heart attack." Caesar explained. Ella nodded with understanding.

"Got it. I was wondering if I could use your ship to transport me, Marissa, and Rex to the outskirts of Molly's new school campus. We're sneaking in to see her. I can hack into the system and drive it myself, but I felt that asking for permission first was a better idea." Ella asked. Caesar gave a warm smile.

"Of course you can use my ship. But please be careful with the sneaking in part. I wouldn't want to have to get all of you from jail AGAIN." Caesar replied.

"May I remind you that it was only once and it was YOU that sent us to go get the milk." Ella responded with a joking glare and a giggle in her tone.

"This is true, but do you honestly think I could have predicted that you'd blow up the grocery store?" Caesar retorted with the same joking look and a chuckle in his tone.

"It was Molly, not me! Well, I WAS the one who brought the matches over, but she said she needed them for some candles!" Ella told him.

"Also, as you have told me, it still wouldn't have happened as bad if Rex hadn't decided to come by with fireworks and trip at the same time she did." Caesar recalled, "But if not, they might have burned down HQ. They had been planning a fireworks show apparently."

"Yeah, I think that's why White decided to send her to school." Ella remembered, "They may be fairly dangerous apart with their schemes, but together they are even worse." Ella giggled.

"Well, at any rate, you should probably get going." Caesar sighed slightly, "I have experiments to complete and White will be checking up on the ships in about 20 minutes, which should be enough time for you and them to get to the ship, get in, and blast it a good distance away from here." Ella nodded and waved goodbye.

"See ya later." She breathed out.

"Adios." Caesar replied with regret. Then, Ella traveled back through the power lines again and popped up next to Marissa and Rex again.

"We're good. Let's get to Caesar's ship." Ella said turning back to normal (Which is highly overrated if you ask Me.) and running toward the cargo deck, where the ship had last been parked. Rex and Marissa looked at each other, then ultimately shrugged it off and followed.

"Come on! Vamos!" Rex shouted. Marissa and Ella giggled.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You sound like Dora!" Marissa chuckled out. (I'm sorry about this. I had to make this joke.) Rex had a doom look cross his face.

"Please never mention that show again." He requested.

"But-" Ella forced out giggling.

"NO BUTS!" Rex yelled as he made his motorcycle and went faster. Marissa and Ella looked at each other before reducing into a giggle fit and running faster. They finally made it too the ship. Marissa smiled and ran in beside Ella and Rex. Ella turned into digital energy and hijacked the ship. She flew them up to the gate.

"Name and Occupation." The recording said.

"Caesar Salazar. Mechanic and Nanite Expert." Ella made the ship respond. She had found the recording in a lost file in the data base. Well, lost to anyone but a genius with digital Evo powers like her.

"Access Granted." The recording responded with a ding sound as the shuttle doors began to open, "Have a nice day." Then the doors were fully open and Ella blasted them out of there. In no time flat, she was landing in the woods on one side of the school grounds. Ella then popped out of the control panel, opened up the doors, then turned back to normal. They all ran out, Ella changing her hand to lock up the ship. Ella and Marissa quickly took to the rooftops, gliding over. Rex followed…..Somewhat not as gracefully. He kept tripping and landing on his face. Finally, Ella just sighed and wrapped a whip around his chest, carrying him to a dark alley way and placing him there. Ella looked down from the roof top as did Marissa.

"We'll wait here until Molly comes by. Then you lead her in here to have some time alone and we'll leave for exactly 10 minutes, no more, no less." Ella instructed. Marissa nodded in agreement. Then, they saw Molly begin to walk by. Suddenly, a jock came out of nowhere. They heard Rex emit a low, deep growl. They looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back to Molly and the Jock.

"Hey there. I heard you beat up my girl." The jock said. Ella and Marissa rolled their eyes. What a typical jock. 'His girl'. She was more than likely a bitchy head cheerleader type.

"But you know, I might be able to look it over in exchange for a little something doll." He suggested with a hungry look in his eyes. She gave him a disgusted look. Marissa clenched her bow in her hand and started absentmindedly reaching for an arrow. Ella clenched her whips tightly. And with a fury Rex didn't even know he had, he started to make fists. They were all ready to save her at the drop of a hat.

"Ugh! Get away from me you creeper!" She dejected. He looked at her angrily then took her by her arms and held her against the wall. They all leaned forward. They knew in the back of her minds that she could handle it, but they were working on protective instinct. None of them wanted to see her get hurt, and they would draw plenty of blood if it would protect her.

"I don't take no for an answer!" The jock growled. They started to run at him, all ready to kill him, but then she did something they didn't expect. She kicked him in the groin, hard. He dropped to the ground in complete and utter pain. Rex made one of those pity noises and cupped his hands over his pants in a bout of sympathy, and the girls placed their hands over their mouths to stop them from laughing out loud. It was hilarious to a girl but to a guy, no matter WHAT the other guy had done, it simply looked like a travesty of pain. They watched as Molly looked down on him with anger.

"I should have _NEUTERED _you for such insolence, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood today. But next time, next time it's coming off!" She hissed. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and walked away with anger and swaying hips. Rex's pity for the jock was forgotten when he saw this. The girls nodded and left as Molly crossed the alleyway. He started freaking out because he had absolutely NO IDEA what to do to get her attention. She was almost past now! He panicked and grabbed her wrist. He felt her tense, then saw as she looked down at his hand and recognized it. He saw her smile and he led her into the alleyway.

**Rex's POV**

Once we were far back into it, where there was a single beam of light shining down on us like a spotlight, I turned to see her smiling face, like an angel. And then, I was nearly knocked over when she jumped in my arms with a cheer of happiness. I gave a small laugh for her. I picked her up and span her around before setting her down. She looked up at me with shear happiness, but then a bit of confusion.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked concerned. She is always so beautiful when she's confused or worried.

"I came to see you. And so did Marissa and Ella, which explains how I got here. And unless I missed my guess, we still have about 9 minutes until they get here." I explained. She giggled.

"Oh those guys. Hey, I had the most BRILLIANT idea! You all missed me while I was gone right?" She inquired. I wondered where she was going with this….. But followed along.

"Yes. Sin ti, nada era el mismo, mi amor." I answered. She smiled with a joy I have yet to see matched.

"Then, why don't you simply all enroll here!" She suggested, "We'd all be together!" I saw the look in her eye and gave her a skeptical look in return. I knew that that WAS a reason, but it didn't seem to be the ONLY one.

"What else do you need us here for?" I asked. She looked up at me innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sweetly told me. I gave her a disbelieving look. That was SO a lie. She sighed.

"Fine. I need Marissa and Ella to help me beat a bitch named Kitty at the talent show." She started to explain, "She was beating up a girl, and I told her to back off, but she wouldn't listen, so I kicked her into a building. The girl who I saved is now my friend, her name's Bunny, and she warned me that Kitty'd be after me now. I saw a flyer for the talent show, and knew that was all I needed. But Bunny informed me after I told her that I had some friends that could help me that only STUDENTS were allowed to participate. So I need Marissa and Ella to enroll. That jock you saw-" I opened my mouth to say that I hadn't but she held up a finger and continued, "And I know you saw him because of your position when I passed by and you grabbed my wrist. Anyways, he was Kitty's boyfriend. His new… injury, will probably cause Kitty to come after me harder. But really, I mostly do just want you guys here." I knew that she was telling the whole story this time. I smiled. I thought about it. On one hand, I'd get to see Molly every day for all the days and almost all the time, and I could protect her (Although she didn't need it obviously.), But on the other hand, it was SCHOOL. That was a pretty big reason right there. I mulled it over for a bit longer, and then told her my answer:

"I think that's a great idea. We'll see what Marissa and Ella think then if they like the idea too, we'll talk to White about it." She smiled and gave me a big hug. I smiled and returned it with joy. It was a good idea, but I had no idea how the hell I'd ever get White to say yes.

She smiled at me then leaned forward for a kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned forward and when I thought I would meet her lips, I stumbled forward and heard her giggle ring in the alley. So she wanted to play. I could do that. I opened my eyes with a smirk. I looked around confused, because I didn't see her anywhere. How peculiar. Suddenly, I felt her jump on my back! She had been behind me this whole time! She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist like she wanted a piggy back ride and laughed, and I returned it with my own. She put her head around and looked into my eyes. She kissed me and I kissed back with a smirk. She then leaned down and kissed my neck and I laughed out again. She was so adorable. I was able to smell her neck. She had told me a long time ago that she didn't like perfume, which had shocked me. So it wasn't perfume that kept her smelling like, like, chocolate, and flowers, and just plain old heaven. She smelt like that naturally. Her voice made my knees weak, her smell drove me mad, her looks made me crazy, and the feel of her satin skin, absolutely perfect. She then jumped off of my back and spun me around to face her with a smile. She then gave me a kiss. But this wasn't just the same old kiss we normally share, this was a FRENCH kiss. And from this, I quickly decided I loved how she tasted. That's it, she was perfect for every sense I had, my sense of smell, my sense of hearing, my sense of sight, my sense of touch, and even more, my sense of taste. She drove me to complete and utter insanity through what she did. It was a pleasant insanity though, at the very least.

I quickly realized that the ten minutes was really close to running out, if it hadn't already, and I _REALLY _had no desire for Marissa and Ella to see me and Molly making out. I gently pulled her away, although it pained me to do so, and she looked at me confused and, almost pained. I winced slightly when I saw this.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted the two stooges coming along and seeing that." I explained with a smile. She giggled with a smile at my small joke and it made me happy inside. Just then, which made me glad of my timing, Ella and Marissa jumped down from the roof tops and flipped over and gave Molly a group hug. I watched with a happy smile as she then told them the plan and they happily agreed. If we could get White to agree, this might be wonderful for all of them.

**Molly's P.O.V.**

He led me by the hand through the maze of the alley, and I saw a single ray of light, shining down on his amazing face. I smiled up at him. I was so happy to see him! I jumped up into his arms and cheered happily, and he stumbled back, obviously caught by surprise. I heard his laugh, like silk, come out just for me and I felt like I was on top of the world. He picked me up higher and spun me around and I laughed a little in my joy. He set me down and I looked up at him with pure and utter joy. He snuck out to see me. He risked Six coming and finding him with a LOT of anger. Wait a second, why did he want to see me? And how the hell did he sneak out? And even more, how the hell did he sneak into the school?

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked concerned. He looked at me with a small, soft smile that I loved.

"I came to see you. And so did Marissa and Ella, which explains how I got here. And unless I missed my guess, we still have about 9 minutes until they get here." He explained. I giggled. He was so sweet.

"Oh those guys. Hey, I had the most BRILLIANT idea! You all missed me while I was gone right?" I inquired. Partly I wanted to ask him the question I thought of this morning, but mostly I just wanted to know that he missed me. He looked a bit confused, but answered anyways.

"Yes. Sin ti, nada era el mismo, mi amor." He answered. My brain translated it to: "Without you, nothing was the same, my love." I smiled up at him. My heart swelled with joy, and it was because A) He had called me his love, B) He had missed me and C) My idea may just get a yes.

"Then, why don't you simply all enroll here!" I suggested, "We'd all be together!" He looked at me skeptically.

"What else do you need us here for?" He asked. I looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sweetly told him. He looked at me like he didn't at all believe me. I sighed. I should have known I could never hide anything from him.

"Fine. I need Marissa and Ella to help me beat a bitch named Kitty at the talent show." I started to explain, "She was beating up a girl, and I told her to back off, but she wouldn't listen, so I kicked her into a building. The girl who I saved is now my friend, her name's Bunny, and she warned me that Kitty'd be after me now. I saw a flyer for the talent show, and knew that was all I needed. But Bunny informed me after I told her that I had some friends that could help me that only STUDENTS were allowed to participate. So I need Marissa and Ella to enroll. That jock you saw-" He opened his mouth to argue but I held up a finger and continued, "And I know you saw him because of your position when I passed by and you grabbed my wrist. Anyways, he was Kitty's boyfriend. His new… injury, will probably cause Kitty to come after me harder. But really, I mostly do just want you guys here." That was the complete and utter truth and he knew it, I could tell by the look in his eye. He smiled. He looked like he was mulling it over.

"I think that's a great idea. We'll see what Marissa and Ella think then if they like the idea too, we'll talk to White about it." He decided. I smiled and gave him a big hug. He smiled and hugged me too.

I gave him a smile then leaned forward for a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. I went sideways and hid behind him. He kept leaning forward and stumbled, almost falling. I let loose a small giggle. He opened his eyes and smirked. He looked around, obviously confused, because when he would turn, I'd turn to, so I stayed behind him the whole time. Then, I jumped on his back like a piggy back ride with a giggle. He gave his lovely laugh back. I leaned my head around and looked into his eyes. I kissed him and he kissed back with a smirk on his lips. I then leaned down and kissed his neck and he laughed out again, but it sounded a bit nervous this time. I felt him smell my neck. That was it. I then jumped off of his back and spun him around to look at me, and I gave him a smile. I then French kissed him. At first, he seemed very surprised but then he quickly leaned into it. He tasted like chocolate and cheese, my two favorite foods in the whole world. Somehow he made them taste even better.

For some reason he gently pulled me away and I looked at him confused and sort of pained. Didn't he like this? Didn't he want this? He winced slightly when he saw my eyes.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted the two stooges coming along and seeing that." Rex explained with a smile. I giggled at his joke with a smile. Just then Ella and Marissa hopped down from the roof tops and flipped over and wrapped me up in a group hug.

"Okay guys, I think that, as Rex has informed me that you missed me like hell, you guys should totally enroll!" I suggested with a smile. Ella smiled back and nodded.

"Rock star Idea man." She said, giving me a high five. Marissa looked at me skeptically.

"How would you EVER get White to do that?" Marissa asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but there is a class A bitch here named Kitty that needs to be taught a lesson, and the talent show is the way to do it. Now we can only do said talent show together if we are all enrolled here. So come on, what do you say?" I asked. Marissa and Ella looked at each other then looked back at me with a smile.

"Awesome sauce." They said at the same time, and I smiled and we all bumped fists.

"Let's rock and roll!" We all said simultaneously.

**Well that was fun!**

_Rex: For once we agree on something!_

**Me: You're just happy because you got to make out with Molly.**

_Rex: THAT IS… totally true._

**Me: I knew it. :D**

**Six: You suck, you know that? Took me forever to find you! I have a life you know.**

_**Me and Rex: You do?**_

**Six: Screw you both. –leaves-**

**Me: Six! We were only kidding!**

**Six: -from another room- Kidding my ass!**

_Rex: Well that was COMPLETELY out of character. You want to calm him down or should I? _

**Me: Don't worry, he's SIX. He will not hold a grudge. Ever, so calm down. **

_Rex: I'm not so sure…._

**Me: Well anyways, See ya all next time! :D**

_Rex: See ya!_


End file.
